


惊涛怪浪

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M, 人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 隆包+哼花阿隆索养哼哼和小笼包的设定加勒比海盗第四部不老泉的背景设定
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 6





	惊涛怪浪

**Author's Note:**

> 有人鱼相关，生子相关，跟原作背景不完全相同  
> 曼联球迷慎入

00  
从有记忆起，亨德森就一直奔跑在利物浦的大街小巷。利物浦作为一个港口城市，大人们都忙着出海，做水手，做海盗，在码头当帮工，开酒吧。港口是这座城市的标志，也是最为繁忙的地方。在距离水波荡漾的默西塞德河不远的城区却又是另一番截然不同的景象。缺乏大人管教的孩子们赤着脚丫在昏暗肮脏的小巷子里追逐奔跑，贫穷点的小孩则在垃圾堆里翻找着还能重新利用的东西。默西赛德人已经过了好几百年这样的生活，甚至从查理一世还没有被砍掉脑袋开始，他们的生活景象便是如此，周而复始的循环，从未改变。  
从有记忆起，乔丹·亨德森的梦想也跟他的那些玩伴们的梦想一样，那就是去大海上当一名自由自在的水手，如果有机会能发一笔横财，当上一艘小船的船长就再好不过了。当然，当一名海盗也是很不错，比起死对头曼彻斯特，利物浦一向不受伦敦那帮高傲的贵族的待见，就连国王也会忽视这一片土地。久而久之，利物浦便流窜出不少海盗来。比如说传说中大海上最可怕的安菲尔德号的船长斯蒂文·杰拉德，亨德森在利物浦的酒吧里没少听说这位船长的传奇故事。这位整个英格兰皇家海军的最大的敌人（或者说是弗格森首相内阁的最大敌人），是所有利物浦人的骄傲。据说他为了拯救自己在海上罹难的竹马好友，勇闯过戴维·琼斯的魔域，把已经死去的朋友从世界的尽头带了回来；据说他和曼彻斯特人斗智斗勇好久，以至于现在的下议院议长加里·内维尔听到他的名字都恨得牙痒，至今都没把他从通缉令上撤下来；据说他会说人鱼的语言，甚至是为数不多的能和这种神奇生物交上朋友的人类；据说他和海洋女神做了交易，击败了恼羞成怒的戴维·琼斯，然后把自己的心脏挖出来藏在了一个不为人知的地方，这样他就可以永远地待在安菲尔德号之上了。不过安菲尔德号连同他的船长神出鬼没，从来没有活着的人见过它的样子；人们都说，这艘船可以深深地潜入水下，就像曾经戴维·琼斯的“飞翔的荷兰人”号一样，不，比“飞翔的荷兰人”号还厉害。  
“总有一天，我会登上安菲尔德号的甲板！”说话的是亨德森的弟弟莫雷诺。莫雷诺比他小三岁。从三四岁起，莫雷诺便成为了亨德森的小跟班，跟着自己的哥哥和那群小伙伴跑遍了利物浦的大街小巷。现在莫雷诺已经七岁了，正挥舞着地上捡的小树枝追赶着亨德森，仿佛拿着剑决斗的骑士。  
“你还不够格！海盗！你会被曼彻斯特大章鱼给撕成碎片的！”亨德森不忘奚落自己的弟弟，边逃跑边转过身来同样挥舞着树枝和他对打，“或者被那群废物海军给抓上绞刑架！”  
“你才会被抓上绞刑架！没用的废物，你连通缉令都上不去！”莫雷诺模仿着酒吧里的酒鬼的话大喊，追赶着自己的哥哥穿过一条又一条的小巷。亨德森扭头对他做着鬼脸，一路跑回家里，打开家门闪身躲了进去，莫雷诺也跟上，两个男孩在客厅里绕着沙发一边转圈一边大呼小叫。  
“我今天一定要捉住你！”莫雷诺扔了树枝，朝亨德森冲过来。亨德森惊叫了一声，一溜烟窜去了厨房，躲在正在收拾餐具的阿隆索身后，手指死死抓着阿隆索衣服的下摆，冲刚跑进来的莫雷诺吐舌头。  
“虾比，阿尔贝托欺负我！”亨德森缩在阿隆索身后不肯出来，撒娇似地在向阿隆索告状。  
“胡说！明明是你先说我没资格登上安菲尔德号的！”莫雷诺理直气壮地瞪着亨德森，嘴巴都气得鼓起，活像一只小包子。  
阿隆索头疼地叹口气，放下正在收拾的刀叉，一手拎起亨德森的衣领，又一手扯住莫雷诺，把两个麻烦精给扔了出去。  
“都九点钟了，快上楼去睡觉，不准再吵了！”阿隆索瞪着自己这两个不省心的孩子，把他们给赶到了二楼的卧室里。可是爬上床的亨德森和莫雷诺还是哼哼唧唧地不肯睡觉，硬是要阿隆索给他们讲睡前故事。  
“你们都多大了？还要听故事才能睡得着？”阿隆索戳着亨德森的额头，但还是去壁炉上方的书架上取了一本童话书，坐在莫雷诺的床沿上，翻开其中一页讲了起来。  
“我们讲个大海相关的故事吧。在大海的深处，有一种很美丽的生物叫做人鱼……”  
亨德森躺在柔软的床上，把印着利物鸟图案的被子往上拉到嘴边上，盯着天花板上自己贴上去的一幅地图。他看着那上面辽阔的蔚蓝色海洋目不转睛。  
“我属于那里。”十岁的亨德森对自己说。

01  
十年之后。  
利物浦的码头从未这么喧嚣过，气派的英国海军皇家军舰“温布利”号停靠在码头边上，白色的船身浸泡在蔚蓝的海水里，顺着柔和的波浪轻轻起伏。码头上熙熙攘攘，挤满了各色各样的人群，有即将出发的新船员，也有前来送行的家人们。身着白色制服的海军夹杂在其中维持着秩序。  
“一定要安全回来。”阿隆索紧紧地搂住亨德森，在自己已经长大的儿子脸上狠狠地亲了一口，“大海是危险而又迷人的，有太多的秘密还在等待人类去发现。你一定要首先保证自己的安全。”  
“我会的。”亨德森说，“夏维，你不必为我担心。”  
然后他又转头看向站在一旁的莫雷诺，“我不在的时候，照顾好夏维。”  
莫雷诺点头，然后指了指停靠在码头边的军舰，“时间要到了，你赶紧上船吧。”  
“等一下！”阿隆索把一个金币形状的挂坠系到了亨德森的脖子上，“这个东西能给你带来好运。”  
不远处的军舰发出一声响亮的汽笛声，亨德森再最后拥抱了一下自己的家人们，然后便扭头朝大海的方向走去。  
亨德森站在甲板上，船已经慢慢开动驶离了码头，港口上前来送行的人群对他们微笑着挥手告别。他整理了一下自己白色的崭新的军队制服，实在是感慨万千。就在十几年前，利物浦还是一个不受英王重视的破落城镇。可是随后，新登基的年轻王储就将经历完全投入在了这一块贫瘠的土地，大力提拔利物浦的议员们，据说把曼彻斯特的党魁兼内阁首相弗格森先生给气得够呛。而就在不久之前，伦敦突然传来了新王得了怪病病倒的消息，所有的医生都对此束手无策。弗格森作为首相，居然把最后的希望寄托在了一个海洋的传说上！  
真是荒谬至极！整个英格兰都对此事议论纷纷。  
但是弗格森还是以首相的名义下达了命令，叫海军上尉亚当·拉拉纳前往繁荣发展的利物浦招募一队船员即刻启程，去拯救国王垂危的性命。  
这就是为什么亨德森此时此刻会站在英国的军舰上，去开启他一直向往着的大海的航程。  
他抬头看着站在舵手旁边的亚当·拉拉纳，这位全英最年轻的海军上尉永远保持着绅士的优雅。他曾经在入选船员的时候和拉拉纳近距离见过一面。当时的上尉脸上一直挂着得体的微笑，和入选的所有船员一一握手，全然没有伦敦贵族们的那一股子令人恶心的傲慢劲儿。  
温布利号已经驶离了英格兰，在宽阔无际的大海上平稳地行驶着。他们在上船前并没有被告知要去到哪，只知道是要去完成一项神圣的使命来拯救国王——而他们，所有参与这项使命的船员们，将会获得一辈子也花不完的黄金。  
拉拉纳已经离开了舵手的位置，估计回到了他处在船舱中的船长室里。船上的水手们已经各就各位，开启了一天的工作。  
“上尉真的很好看，不是吗？”有人突然凑过来，在他耳朵边神秘兮兮地说。  
亨德森扭过头，看见那人居然是自己的弟弟，莫雷诺。  
“阿尔贝托！”亨德森吃惊得叫起来，“你怎么——”  
“很显然我偷偷地报了名，然后顺利地被招募进来了。”莫雷诺耸耸肩，“怎么？难道你不准你弟弟也去追寻了不起的海洋梦吗？”  
“可是你不应该就这样丢下夏维——”亨德森对自己弟弟任性的行为感到了愤怒，“他看见你不见了，他会着急的！”  
“哦，我给夏维留了封信，他会理解的，”莫雷诺大大咧咧地说，“再说了，你不觉得我们都不在，夏维还能过得好一些吗？夏维可不是普通人——这么多年他就没有变老过。”  
亨德森脸色铁青，“你信不信我立马报告给上尉，让他把你给赶回去？”  
莫雷诺调皮地吐吐舌头，“我亲爱的哥哥，现在温布利号已经离开利物浦那么远了，你要怎么把我给赶回利物浦去呢？你总不可能把我给扔下去喂鲨鱼吧？”  
亨德森被噎得说不出话来，确实，他不可能真的把自己的亲弟弟给丢下海去不管不顾，那他会被夏维给追杀到天涯海角的。到最后，他也想不出其他的法子，只能狠狠地瞪了莫雷诺一眼，“你小子一路上给我安分一点！要是被曼彻斯特大章鱼给抓走了，我才不会去救你！”  
“你被抓走的可能性才更大一些吧？”莫雷诺嬉皮笑脸，“哦，对了，你还没回答我的问题呢，上尉真的很好看，不是吗？你每次见到他都盯着他看，眼睛都看直了——你该不会，看上他了吧？哼豆，跟自己的船长谈恋爱可是很艰难的哦。”  
“阿尔贝托——莫雷诺！”  
在亨德森想抓住他之前，莫雷诺已经以比兔子还快的速度溜走了。

02  
温布利号在大海上平静地度过了它的第一个晚上。第二天一大早，太阳很早就跃出了海平面，天空蓝得像一块玻璃，毫无疑问这又是海上的一个好天气。  
约莫早上9点过，海面上刮起了阵阵的微风。有经验的老水手都明白，这无疑是把风帆放下来的好时机，让船可以顺风行驶得更快些。  
于是当拉拉纳吃完早餐走出船长室之后，他看见的便是这样的一幅景象。甲板上围满了看热闹的水手，这些利物浦人大部分都是头一次出海，海洋上的新鲜事他们都没见过，此刻正一个个伸着脖子望着温布利号的主桅杆。拉拉纳也抬起头，眯起眼，看见在桅杆最顶层的横木上站着一个上身赤裸的水手。这个水手踏上了横木下方的一根缆绳，将挂帆的锁扣松开，只见白色的风帆顺势一层层地落了下来，被风吹得鼓起，桅杆底下的船员们都惊叹地鼓起掌欢呼起来。  
拉拉纳目不转睛地看着站在绳索上的那位水手，看着他重新爬回到桅杆最顶端的七十多米高的横木上，看着他将缆绳重新挂回横木上，然后顺着绳梯敏捷而迅速地从桅杆上爬了下来。  
从桅杆上爬下来的亨德森此刻满头大汗。海洋上一直流传着的一句话叫做“没爬过桅杆的水手不叫水手”，因此当船上的大副询问有哪位船员愿意去把风帆降下来的时候，他毫不犹豫地举起了手。  
不过说站在七十米的高空没有害怕也一定是假的。当他的脚重新踏上结实的木质甲板的时候，他的脊背都被汗水给布满了。亨德森弯下腰，把绑在自己腰间的保险带和绑在腿上的皮带松开，将裤管放下来，然后整理好甲板上的剩余的缆绳，再从莫雷诺手上接过了自己的白色衬衫穿在身上。  
“水手！”衬衫的扣子还没有扣好，亨德森听见有人在喊他。他转过身去，看见拉拉纳站在高他几级的通往船舱的台阶上，微笑着看着他，招呼他过去。  
“上尉。”亨德森走上前去，忽略了一旁憋笑憋得辛苦的莫雷诺，“您找我？”  
“是的。请问您叫什么名字？”拉拉纳仍旧礼貌而温和地笑着，彬彬有礼地问他。  
“乔丹·亨德森。您叫我哼豆就好，这边儿的人——利物浦的人都这么叫我。”  
“我看到您刚才爬上桅杆去挂风帆了。”拉拉纳说，“您很勇敢，是一个很出色的水手。”  
“这不过是船员的日常任务，上尉过奖了。”亨德森不卑不亢。  
拉拉纳笑了，颇有兴趣地打量着亨德森，“亨德森先生，请问您有时间陪我去船长室里喝杯咖啡吗？”  
即使船长室是整艘船里最为豪华的地方，拉拉纳也把这个房间装饰得尽量朴素。没有奢华的木质家具，也没有挂满整面墙的兵器和勋章。书桌上摆放着乱糟糟的卷轴和各式书籍，显然它的主人一直忘记了收拾。拉拉纳客气地请亨德森坐下，然后把桌子上的卷轴给全部推到了一边，颇不好意思：“抱歉，之前一直忘记收拾了。”  
亨德森连忙说着没事。拉拉纳走过去坐在了书桌对面。  
“您是利物浦人？”  
“是的。”  
“第一次出海？”  
“是。”  
这时侍者走了进来，将一个装着咖啡和甜点的托盘放在了桌上。  
“吃一点水果羹吧。”拉拉纳等亨德森把甜点拿了才伸手拿过咖啡，“在海洋上，水果可是很重要。”  
亨德森吃了一口水果羹，向拉拉纳道谢，拉拉纳笑着说，“您不必这么客气。我得承认，我觉得您很有意思，您为什么会主动去爬桅杆？您难道不会害怕吗？”  
“但是这件事情总得有人来做不是吗？夏维——我父亲说过，既然想追求大海的美丽，那也就要容忍得了它的一切。”  
“这话倒是很有意思，”拉拉纳扭头看向舷窗外，此刻的大海仍然风平浪静，波光粼粼，尽管大家都清楚平静的海平面下终归是暗流涌动。“您父亲也让我觉得很有意思，他是曾经的水手吗？”  
亨德森摇了摇头，“实际上，我也不知道我父亲具体是做什么的。可能和几个西班牙人合伙在我们家附近开了个小酒馆。他从来不喜欢我们喊他父亲，小时候我们喊他虾比，后来长大了，我们一般喊他夏维。我和我弟弟都是他养大的，我们都没见过我们母亲是谁。”  
“您还有个弟弟？”  
“上尉，您刚才也看到他了。就是在甲板上我旁边的那一个。他叫阿尔贝托·莫雷诺，比我小三岁。不过，他不是我亲弟弟。我是被夏维收养长大的。”  
拉拉纳若有所思地点点头，抿了一口咖啡。

03  
阿隆索直到码头上的人群开始逐渐散去才意识到莫雷诺不见了。他焦急地在码头四处寻找，可是都一无所获。  
“也许他偷偷溜上船，跟着上尉跑了呢。”码头上两个伦敦来的士兵好心地安慰他，“放心，利物浦就这么大，他不可能走丢的。”  
可是阿隆索仍然很担心自己的小儿子。直到黄昏时分，他不抱希望地想着莫雷诺会不会先回家了，于是匆匆赶会了家里，在餐桌上看见了莫雷诺留下来的那封信。  
“您找到您儿子了吗？”已经是晚上八点过了，那两位士兵还在站岗，看见阿隆索急火火地赶过来，他们便上去询问。  
阿隆索攥紧了手里的信纸，“您们知道温布利号现在大概在哪儿吗？”  
“您儿子真的背着您跟上尉跑了？”一个留着八字胡的士兵惊异地瞪大双眼，然后摇摇头，用宽慰的口吻对他说到，“您就放心吧。温布利号很安全，拉拉纳上尉可是首相大人点名去执行任务的，他很谨慎，路上不会有差错的。”  
“可不是，”另一个稍微胖一点的士兵也跟着帮腔，“再说了，他们可是去拯救国王，也就是拯救整个英格兰的。这种机会可是太难得到了，我宁愿被大海怪拖进水底，也希望能有这样的一次机会。”  
留着八字胡的士兵点头，附和着他，“那任务可是看得我眼馋。想想吧，寻找不老泉！谁不想长生不死？听说西班牙有个老头子把他毕生的精力都放在寻找这玩意儿上了！还为此跟人鱼打了好几架，啧啧啧。”  
“您说什么？他们的任务，是去寻找什么？”阿隆索突然脸色煞白，恨不得揪起这两个士兵的领子问清楚。  
“寻找不老泉啊，先生。”两个士兵异口同声地回答。  
“您知道那个传说吧？”  
“您应该听说过守护着不老泉的美人鱼们吧？”  
“听说不少人为了寻找那玩意儿葬身鱼腹呢！”  
“不过就算死了，见一回真正的人鱼也值了！白帽湾那地方，真邪乎！”  
“可不是！拉拉纳上尉也真是够勇敢的，居然愿意接下这么个任务！”  
“为了英格兰啊，听说首相大人前几天弄着寻找不老泉的地图了，这不才把希望押在这么个传说上吗？”  
“祝他们好运！如果遇见人鱼的话，真希望能带两条回英格兰！”  
阿隆索看着这两个不断吹嘘的士兵，脸色越来越白。他甚至都没有跟他们告别，扭头就朝自家对门的小酒馆奔了过去。  
太阳刚刚下山，酒馆才刚开始一天的营业。站在吧台后面调酒的路易斯·加西亚看见这么着急的阿隆索，赶紧放下了手中的酒杯，“虾比！你这是怎么了？”  
阿隆索瘫在吧台上，脸上仍是没有一丝血色。加西亚赶紧倒了杯水给他，阿隆索没有接。  
“究竟怎么了，虾比？你说话啊！”加西亚很是担忧，叫小伙计去把酒吧的门关了，把“暂停营业”的招牌挂了出来。  
阿隆索只是失神地盯着面前的吧台，过了好一会儿才憋出来一句话：“阿尔贝托那小子跟着哼豆溜上船去了……”  
“哼豆会照顾他的。”加西亚说，“而且斯蒂文会感应到的，你不必过虑。”  
阿隆索有气无力地摇摇头，“你知道，他们这次的任务是什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“寻找不老泉。”  
加西亚张大了嘴巴，不可置信地盯着阿隆索，酒吧里一片令人毛骨悚然的死寂。  
加西亚过了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音：“伦敦的人是疯了吗？”  
“我早该料想到的，”阿隆索咬牙切齿，“呵，弗格森首相下的命令，却又要求拉拉纳上尉来利物浦招募船员。还说什么海洋上的美好传说——寻找不老泉分明就是去送死！我早该拦着哼豆的！”  
“那你现在打算怎么办？”  
“这也是我来找你和佩佩的原因，”阿隆索说，“你们能在短时间凑一条船出来吗？我得去把这两个不省心的崽子追回来。”  
“船的问题倒是不大，”加西亚皱着眉，“现在不是出海的旺季，港口上乐意出租船的多得是。倒是水手的问题……”  
“最多只能有三天的准备时间。”阿隆索焦急地打断了加西亚，“三天，不能再多了。这里离白帽湾不远，我不希望等我赶到的时候他们连骨头渣子都被人鱼给啃干净了。”  
“我尽量，”加西亚说，“你要跟斯蒂文联络一声吗？你知道的，让他直接把温布利号拦下来也不是不可以，这对他来说简直就是小菜一碟。”  
阿隆索苦笑一声，指了指贴在酒馆最隐蔽角落的斯蒂文·杰拉德的通缉令，“我亲自过去就是不想让斯蒂文知道这回事。曼彻斯特从未放弃过对斯蒂文的追杀，谁知道弗格森那只老狐狸这次打的是什么算盘？斯蒂文这么多年都在辛辛苦苦掩藏自己的踪迹。要是因为这件事暴露了他的行踪……”  
“明白了，”加西亚说，“虾比，你就安心等着好消息吧。”  
然后他站起身，走到杰拉德的通缉令面前，把这张纸一把从墙上撕了下来，撕碎扔进了壁炉里。

04  
温布利号在出海的第二天便遇到了风浪。  
它已经完全驶入了大西洋的深处，就像是在一片荒漠中的孤独的一小个黑点。只不过这是一块用海水所做成的荒漠，触目远望，在望远镜所及的范围内看不见任何的其它船只。这本就不是航海的旺季，大西洋上的天气又一向反复无常。如果船只出现了差池，他们除了自救和祈祷上帝之外别无他法。  
暴风雨来临的完全没有预兆。上一秒还是阳光绚烂的天空下一秒便是乌云密布，风帆被狂风刮得呼啦啦响。不一会儿暴雨便如约而至，所有的船员都待在了船舱里，听着雨滴噼里啪啦砸在窗户上的声音。整艘船在汹涌的波浪间起伏，船上一片寂静，所有人都在盯着窗外灰暗的雨幕。他们不少人都从未见过这般可怖的景象。  
莫雷诺靠在亨德森身上，他毕竟还是年纪小了些，也是被吓到发抖。亨德森把阿隆索送给自己的挂坠攥在手里，似乎想从那上面汲取一点暖意。阿隆索说过这个挂坠能给他带来好运，他希望果真如此。  
“底下的船舱进水了！”突然，船舱的门被撞开，负责守在甲板上勘探情况的水手焦急地冲了进来，手里拎着的马灯都在不断摇晃，地面上很快积起了一小摊雨水。  
“炮弹都在底舱里！”不知是谁喊了一句，整个船舱都骚动了起来，船员们自发地跑出了船舱，拉开底舱的门冲了进去，把还未受潮的炮弹一桶一桶地搬运出来。  
大海上的风暴还在继续。船身时常要遭受剧烈的颠簸，大片大片的海水从窗户口灌进来，浇在人身上冰冷得令人瑟瑟发抖。  
亨德森站在底舱阶梯的最高处，帮着把炮弹往他们原本待着的船员的船舱里推。在一片的混乱中，他看见整艘船最高处的船长室的门打开了，那个年轻而温和的上尉从里面冲了出来，企图也加入到这一场抢救炮弹的工作里去。  
拉拉纳正要溜进底舱，手却被一个人给攥住了。他抬起头，看见死死地攥住他左手的人是亨德森。  
“上尉先生，您不能过去。”亨德森说，把拉拉纳给拉过来。  
“亨德森先生——”  
“我知道您也很焦急，”亨德森仍不松手，“但是其他的船员们已经有序地在工作了。底舱的情况现在还不明朗。我们得保证您的安全。”  
“亨德森先生，您是在命令我？”拉拉纳笑了，盯着亨德森的眼睛，“我才是船长。”  
“我只是在履行作为一名船员的义务罢了，”亨德森回答得诚恳，“实际上，您心里比我们都清楚您现在应该做什么。”  
拉拉纳蓝色的眼睛看着亨德森，点了点头，“那底舱就交给你们了。”  
他跑到舵手的位置上，亲自小心地驾驶着整艘船行驶在波涛汹涌的海面上，尽量回避开海底的暗礁和风暴的重心。雨水不断地落下来，打湿了他的衣服和头发，他整个人冷得发抖，握紧船舵的双手冻到发紫，几乎要失去直觉。但是他还是死死地攥着船舵不放，向右打到最右边，好避开迎面打来的一个巨浪。  
不知道过了多久，他听见莫雷诺轻快的声音，“上尉！所有还完好的炮弹都被转移到上面的船舱来了！其它的货物还是放在底舱，不过它们都不用担心受潮。”  
拉拉纳长舒了一口气，尽管暴风雨还在下，但是他心底的一块石头终于落地了。  
他感觉到有人走了过来。  
“上尉，把这里交给舵手吧，您身上的衣服都湿透了，再这样下去会着凉的。”亨德森把自己的外套披在了拉拉纳身上。  
“亨德森先生，今天实在是辛苦你了。”拉拉纳严肃地说，“我很感激。”  
“只不过是我们应该做的罢了。”  
“不，”拉拉纳摇头，“我是说，我很感激您当时拉住我。我只顾着去行动，却忘记了要先思考。”  
“哪有什么需要感激的。”亨德森伸手拭去拉拉纳鼻尖的雨水，“上尉，您还是快回船长室歇息吧，再待下去您真的会感冒的。”  
不出意外地，在亨德森把拉拉纳送回船长室的路上，他看见自己弟弟莫雷诺贴着船舱的玻璃对他做口型：  
“你果然看上他了！”

05  
到了晚上，风暴终于彻底止息了，拉拉纳又请亨德森到船长室去。  
“你该不会真的和他——好上了吧？”莫雷诺一脸八卦一脸好奇，“他找你去干什么？”  
亨德森白了莫雷诺一眼，叫他闭嘴，但是他通红的耳朵尖似乎暴露了什么。  
船长室里很是暖和，拉拉纳蜷缩在沙发上，身上还裹着一层毯子。不出所料，在雨里淋了那么久之后，他有点感冒了，因此连说话的声音都有些沙哑。  
“上尉先生，您感觉好些了吗？”  
“是要好一点了。”拉拉纳叫亨德森坐在自己身边，然后他从毯子里伸出一只手去扒拉面前地毯上的一堆卷轴，最后从里面抽出一份，打开，让卷轴摊开在两人的腿上。  
“这是……？”亨德森凑过去看。这份卷轴已经有些古旧，显然是经历了不少的岁月，但还是可以辨认出上面清晰的字迹和图样的轮廓——这是一幅地图。  
“这就是我们这次旅途的目的。”拉拉纳伸手摩挲着地图，“这份地图是首相先生几个月前才从一支英格兰的探险队手里得到的，和那个能够拯救国王生命的传说有关。”  
“哦？”亨德森来了兴趣，“什么传说？”  
“亨德森先生，您听说过不老泉这个故事吗？”  
亨德森摇摇头，一脸茫然。“夏维从来没给我讲过。”  
“现在整个世界上没有几个人类还知道这件事了。”拉拉纳说，“这是一个很古老的传说，在几百年前，曾经有不少人愿意为了这个传闻而付出毕生的精力。后来因为路途太过危险，被英格兰的皇室禁止了有关不老泉的一切传闻。但是就算是这样，仍然无法阻挡那些探索者和船员们的步伐……西班牙探险家璜·庞西·德·里昂船长甚至因为寻找不老泉而误打误撞发现了弗罗里达。而我们手上的这份地图，正是里昂船长生前的最终手绘版。他把这个地图连带着其它的东西一同藏在了他船舱的最底层，几个月前这些珍宝才得以重见天日。”  
“那这个传说的具体内容是什么？”  
拉拉纳沉默了一下，“不老泉又叫青春之泉，生命之水。据说枯叶落进去会很快变绿，濒死的昆虫接触到这种水后会立马飞起来，腌过的咸鱼放进去也能复活。根据里昂船长的手记，想要开启不老泉，需要一个神秘的异教徒仪式。”  
“什么仪式？”  
拉拉纳似乎有什么难言之隐，“等我们找到不老泉了，你就知道了。不过这个仪式上不可或缺的一个东西是人鱼的眼泪。”  
“海洋上真的有人鱼？”亨德森惊呼。  
“你们利物浦人关于斯蒂文·杰拉德的传奇故事可不是空穴来风！”拉拉纳笑着说，“而且事实上，不老泉的所在地离人鱼的居所并不远。可以说我们这趟旅途的终点就是人鱼的老家——白帽湾。”

06  
“我们现在距离白帽湾还要多久？”  
阿隆索站在甲板上，双手撑在船舷之上眺望着远方。还算和煦的海风吹过，吹起他棕色的头发。  
“按现在的这个速度，保守估计还要两天。”站在他身边的加西亚说。  
“那可来不及，”阿隆索皱眉，“搞不好明天晚上哼豆他们就到了。”  
“拜托，虾比，我们已经尽力在节省时间了。这艘船可是利物浦最快的风帆！但是速度又怎么可能能跟皇家海军的军舰相比！就算我们抄近道也会被他们拉下一大截！”加西亚头疼，他已经尽他最快的速度招募了足够的船员，仅仅一天半之后他们就启程了，但是显然，他们还是慢了一步。  
“当然。如果你想追上温布利号，你可以问问斯蒂文愿不愿意帮忙。安菲尔德号可是大西洋上最快的船。”加西亚补充道。  
阿隆索叹口气，焦急地跺脚。  
“虾比！路易斯！这边有情况！”远远地，雷纳的声音从瞭望塔上传来。阿隆索抬起头：“怎么啦？”  
“远处好像有舰队向我们驶来，但是看不真切——”  
阿隆索敏捷地爬上了桅杆，站在雷纳身边，从雷纳手上接过望远镜，在镜头里他看见三艘风帆战船高速地向这边靠近，再近一点——他看清楚了那三艘船上曼彻斯特的旗帜。  
“是曼彻斯特的人。”阿隆索说。  
“什么？”雷纳吸了一口气，“他们怎么追来的？加里·内维尔怎么会知道？”  
“这件事本身就有蹊跷。可能从拉拉纳上尉抵达利物浦的那一刻开始我们就被人给监视了。”阿隆索说，“我还暂时不清楚曼彻斯特在打什么算盘，不过我们得小心点，当务之急是别把斯蒂文给连累了——”  
阿隆索的话音未落，一阵剧烈的撞击便传来，什么东西把他们站立的前桅杆给拦腰折断，暸望塔径直朝着甲板的方向载去，眼看就要摔得粉碎。阿隆索在下坠的途中迅速地抓住了另一根桅杆上的缆绳，借着力荡到空中，然后再扑向另一根桅杆的巨大的风帆，风帆显然帮他缓冲了不少的冲击力，让他得以安然无恙地滑落到甲板上来。  
可是他并没有来得及松口气，就感受到船身整个剧烈地震动起来，像是有什么东西潜伏在船底下的海水里，时刻等待着破水而出。他在剧烈颠簸的甲板上朝加西亚和刚刚摔得不轻的雷纳跑过去：“船底下有东西！可能是曼彻斯特的大章鱼！”  
“大章鱼？”加西亚面无血色，“就是加里·内维尔养的那八只爪的玩意儿？不是说这东西只有一只吗？亏他们也舍得用！”  
“曼彻斯特这次怕是下了血本了，”阿隆索咬牙，“我们几个也值得他们这么大动干戈地来对付。”  
他注意到加西亚和雷纳的眼睛都盯着他身后看去，不由得神色微变，也跟着转过头去，看见两根长长的触手从海水里伸了出来，在这艘可怜的帆船上空舞动着，很快风帆便都被触手给剥落下来，下一秒，一根触手从空中劈头盖脸地砸来，木质的甲板承受不住这样剧烈的冲击，从中间直接咔嚓断成两段。  
雷纳本能地把阿隆索和加西亚给扑倒在地上，躲避开更迅猛的攻击。大章鱼的另外两根触手此刻也从海底伸了出来，一下就捅破了船舱的玻璃，整艘船又是剧烈地一阵摇晃，紧接着主桅杆便重重地砸了下来，船身从这里一断为二，阿隆索，加西亚和雷纳重心不稳，都猛地向船头滑去。  
加西亚最先保持住平衡，站在船头的船舷上，把阿隆索和雷纳给拉了上来，“小心别掉进海里了，”加西亚警告地说，“大章鱼在底下张大嘴巴等着猎物呢！”  
“曼彻斯特人为了阻拦我们去追两个小孩子，竟然费了这么大的兵力？”雷纳环顾四周，看着正游弋在周围海域的那三艘战船，仍然是难以置信。  
“他们的目的恐怕不是我们。”阿隆索警惕地看着周围，海水被搅得一片浑浊，不断扑上来的浪花打湿了他的裤脚。他也看着那三艘战船，它们显然不急着开火，反而像是在等待着什么……  
那一刹那，他大脑的弦突然搭上了。阿隆索甚至都惊讶于自己再开口时的冷静，“他们恐怕是想借此引出斯蒂文，因为内维尔知道，如果我在大海上遇见大麻烦了，斯蒂文一定会不顾一切地跑来救我的。”  
加西亚和雷纳对视了一眼，还没来得及说什么，章鱼的触手又一次伸了过来，把还勉强浮在水面上的船头给一下子打翻，三个人全部都跌进了水里。  
阿隆索在接触到海水的那一刹那，双腿便消失了，取而代之的是一条闪着银色光芒的鱼尾。他一头扎进冰凉的海水里，嘴里吐出一串串泡泡，游到加西亚和雷纳身边，把他们从风帆以及缆绳的缠绕中给解救出来。加西亚只是惊愕了一瞬，然后很快反应过来，指着曼彻斯特的战船拉着阿隆索大叫：“虾比！看那边！”  
阿隆索从水里钻出来，甩了一把头发上的水，看见那三艘战船居然意外地燃起了熊熊大火，完全倾覆在了海面上，曼彻斯特的旗帜连带着风帆都已经被烧焦。而刚才还在兴风作浪的大章鱼似乎也感应到了危机的来临，在不知不觉间已经逃脱得无影无踪，但是它的两条触手还是被割断了，软绵绵地浮在水面上，把四周的海水都染成猩红色。阿隆索嘴唇翕动，目不转睛地看着同一个方向。  
顷刻之后，一艘龙骨帆船破水而出，在平静的海面上掀起了一道巨浪。帆船上的红色风帆依次落下，顺着风力鼓到最大，太阳的光芒恰好照在冉冉升起的利物鸟的旗帜上。  
“斯蒂文……”阿隆索梦呓般地念出这个名字，苦笑了一声。  
最后还是把你给卷进来了。

07  
在阿隆索被曼彻斯特人的阴谋深深困扰的时候，他的两个儿子显然没有被这样的事情打搅到。温布利号已经离白帽湾非常近了，按照船上大副波比.菲尔米诺给出的说法，他们会在今天晚上就开始行动。  
“残月在新月的怀抱中。夏季将至。很适合收集美人鱼的眼泪。”  
亨德森听拉拉纳这么告诉他。自从船只靠近白帽湾之后，他就长时间地待在船长室内，拉拉纳说是要和他一同商讨布置战术。不过他从这位年轻上尉紧缩的眉头和布满忧郁的眼睛来看，这趟任务恐怕不会有这么容易。  
“你是在担心，或者害怕什么吗？”亨德森问他，不过如他所料，上尉只是淡淡地一笑，不着痕迹地转移了话题。  
亨德森想，拉拉纳在刻意隐瞒着什么可怖的事情。  
“关于人鱼，哼豆，你听说过多少？”  
“小时候听夏维在童话书里讲了一些。”亨德森说，“他们喜欢音乐，喜欢光芒，但是却很讨厌人类，据说他们会把过路的水手拖入水底，啖食他们的骨肉。”  
“小时候我还挺害怕人鱼的，”亨德森打了个寒战，“夏维讲那些故事的时候的语气……就像他真的经历过这些一样。有时候我晚上一闭上眼睛都能看见那些美人鱼的尖牙。”  
“胡说，夏维讲的哪有那么吓人，”说话的是莫雷诺，他也喜欢跟着亨德森往船长室跑，他一边说话一边往嘴巴里塞着甜食，拉拉纳所有的糕点都被这个贪吃鬼吃光了，“据说，被人鱼亲吻过的人从此都可以在水下呼吸。”  
“你怎么这种细枝末节记得这么清楚？”亨德森好奇地看着莫雷诺。  
“是你自己不够细心，”莫雷诺鄙夷地看着自己的哥哥，“当时夏维讲完这句话可是停顿了好久没有说话，哦，你当时已经睡着了。每次缠着他讲睡前故事的是你，最先睡着的也是你。”  
拉拉纳听到这里绷不住嘴角的笑意，赶紧把茶杯端起，装作喝茶来掩饰。  
晚饭过后，拉拉纳跟亨德森讲述了自己的计划。他打算带上一小队人马登上白帽湾的小岛抓捕人鱼，其余的船员都留在温布利号上等候下一步的命令。  
“我跟你登岛去。”亨德森毫不犹豫。  
“我也要去！”莫雷诺举手。  
“你留在船上！”亨德森瞪着莫雷诺，“抓捕人鱼太危险了，你要是出事了夏维会杀了我的！”  
“好吧。但是你就算不让我去，我也会偷偷跟着。”莫雷诺威胁自己的哥哥。  
亨德森头疼，但是他知道莫雷诺确实会这么干，“带上你可以，但是你得乖乖听我的话。”  
拉拉纳好笑地看着拌嘴的兄弟俩，“波比奉命从伦敦也带了几个人来，他们都是抓捕人鱼的好手。”  
“以前有人抓到过人鱼？”亨德森挑眉。  
拉拉纳点头，“这是一项很冒险的职业。这几个人是弗格森首相推荐给我的，绝对保险。”  
到最后拉拉纳一共带了十四个船员出发。他们带上了武器和巨大的渔网，乘坐小艇朝白帽湾深处划去。现在的时间还早，白帽湾风平浪静，小艇平稳地行驶在海上。马灯的倒影在黑糊糊的水面上晃荡，水很深，看不见一点人鱼的影子。  
最后小艇在一处破落的码头停了下来。拉拉纳再三嘱咐说码头边有许多暗礁，切记要万分小心。亨德森打量着这个神秘的小岛，这个位于白帽湾怀抱中央的，人迹罕至的小岛。就在码头正对着的方向矗立着一座年久失修的灯塔。  
“这就是前人的杰作。”弗格森派来的捕手们下船时嘟嘟囔囔，其中一个大胡子指了指码头，又指了指灯塔，转身对拉拉纳说，“喂，船长！咱们得把灯塔上的灯点起来，人鱼喜欢亮光！”  
拉拉纳便吩咐几个船员去做，大胡子扯住那两个船员：“灯塔上的鲸鱼油千万不要点燃了！否则会引起爆炸，你们就等着死在那群海里的疯子手里吧！”  
两个船员战战兢兢地答应了，另一边，大胡子的同伙们已经布置好了抓捕人鱼的特制的渔网。“现在就差诱饵了。”大胡子说。  
“诱饵？”  
“你得把那些家伙给吸引出来。那帮动物喜欢音乐，你叫几个人开船到海中央去扯着嗓子唱歌。”  
拉拉纳面露难色，“那这些船员岂不是去送死？”  
大胡子冷笑起来，“上尉什么时候这么心软了？你究竟是教堂里的牧师还是我们皇家海军的军人？”  
拉拉纳还是皱着眉，亨德森不忍看他这样，便站了出来，“我去带人开船过去。”  
“不行！”拉拉纳斩钉截铁。  
“还是我去吧。”菲尔米诺终止了这场争吵。灯塔上的灯光已经点亮，他们一刻也不容耽搁。亨德森也只能默默看着波比走过去，不知道跟那帮船员说了什么，立马就有七八个表示了赞同——其中包括莫雷诺。  
亨德森想制止莫雷诺，但是被大胡子给拦了下来，只能眼睁睁地看着他们跟着大副开船到了白帽湾的中央。

08  
大胡子说，距离美人鱼的出现还有一会儿。亨德森便陪着拉拉纳一同站在灯塔底下。这里距离海岸较远，按照人鱼捕手们的话来说，是最安全不过的地方了。  
两个人之间的氛围很是微妙，彼此都沉默着。最后还是拉拉纳率先打破了寂静，“哼豆，跟我聊聊你的童年吧。”  
“我的故事就和大部分利物浦人差不多，”亨德森耸耸肩，“当个水手，或者海盗，出海，不是死在海上就是死在绞刑架上。倒是你，伦敦的贵族，上尉先生。我更好奇你们伦敦的故事。”  
“我不是伦敦人，”拉拉纳笑，“我从小在伯恩茅斯长大，那也是个港口城市，所以我才会这么喜欢大海。我十一二岁的时候才跟着家人搬到了伦敦。说实话，我倒真不适应伦敦上层社会的风气，死板的礼仪教条束缚得人透不过气来，还是大海更为合我的心意。”  
“我也不喜欢伦敦的贵族。”亨德森小声嘟囔。  
“我还一直以为利物浦人这些年会欢迎他们一些，”拉拉纳说，“切尔西的兰帕德伯爵不是还拜访过利物浦好几次吗？”  
“哦，可能吧。”亨德森含含糊糊。在他五六岁的时候，兰帕德确实来过一次利物浦。那一天利物浦的所有街道都被打扫得一尘不染，不少小孩子追在兰帕德的马车后面，因为兰帕德会从车子里洒出金币和糖果，那些孩子们便沿着捡了一路。  
可是阿隆索却在那天禁止他和莫雷诺出门去，仿佛外面的喧嚣热闹和他们无关。但是就在当天晚些时候，兰帕德居然来拜访他们家了。他无法忘记打开门看见兰帕德时他如何惊讶到说不出一句话，这位来自伦敦的伯爵蹲下身来揉着他的脸，右手小指上蓝色的尾戒硌得他脸生疼。“小孩，你妈妈在家吗？”  
然后下一秒他就看见了脸色铁青的从二楼下来的阿隆索。亨德森发誓他从未见过阿隆索的表情那么吓人，“哼豆，带你弟弟到楼上去玩。”阿隆索指着客厅里的莫雷诺，语气冷淡。  
但是亨德森的好奇心占据了上风。他把自己新买到的海盗船小玩具塞到莫雷诺手上后便趴在楼梯上透过缝隙盯着楼下的谈话。阿隆索和兰帕德交谈的声音很低，因此他什么都听不清楚。不过他倒是能看得很清晰，在两人交谈结束的时候兰帕德手上的扇子不小心掉在了地上，阿隆索蹲下身去帮他捡起，兰帕德却装作不经意地踩在了阿隆索手上。  
后来阿隆索连续一周都在那只手上缠了一层绷带，莫雷诺什么也不懂，奶声奶气地问阿隆索这是怎么了，阿隆索笑着捏捏自己儿子的脸，“给你们烧饭时烫伤的。看你以后还要不要好好吃饭。”  
亨德森当时没有说话，不过那一周他和莫雷诺都规规矩矩，甚至连挑食的坏毛病都改掉了。  
当然，他没有告诉过别人这件事，即使现在，面对拉拉纳好奇的眼神，他还是选择把话咽进肚子里。  
突然远处传来一阵惊叫声，亨德森看见似乎有什么东西浮出了水面，甚至爬到了船上。船员们恐惧的尖叫声和呼救声在寂静的夜晚可以传得很远。在月光下，一个人影似乎高高地跃起，但是随即他就清晰地看见了这个人影下半身的鱼尾。  
是人鱼，亨德森瞳孔紧缩，这是他第一次看见真的人鱼。  
“往岸边划船！快！往浅滩划！”大胡子朝船上可怜的船员们大声呼喊，同时也叫岸上的其他人全部都点亮火把，把整个海湾在夜间照得大亮。亨德森本能地向前一步挡在了拉拉纳面前，举起了手里的火枪，紧张地观察着海湾里的局势。在跳动的火焰包围着的水面上，他可以清晰地看见奋力划桨的船员们以及他们惊恐的眼神。人鱼不断地企图跳上船把他们给拖进水里，莫雷诺夺过一支船桨，用劲拍打着不断涌上来的人鱼们，看着都快要哭了。白帽湾里一片混乱，有好几个船员都已经被水草和美人鱼锋利的爪子拖下了水底。  
“我们得做点什么。”亨德森心急如焚，再这样下去，莫雷诺也会死的。很明显，那几个人鱼捕手绝对不会管诱饵的死活。  
“人鱼怕火。”拉拉纳说，“他们就是在尝试用火焰和灯光把人鱼们赶到岸上来捉住。但是现在这里的人鱼太多了，我们得想个办法，在不伤害他们的情况下把他们赶走。”  
然后拉拉纳便抬头看见了照明灯塔。  
“鲸鱼油。”拉拉纳说。  
“什么？”亨德森很是震惊，扭头不敢置信地看着拉拉纳，“你说什么？”  
“把灯塔上的鲸鱼油点燃，吓跑那些人鱼。”拉拉纳解开腰间象征上尉身份的佩剑交给亨德森，“这里交给你负责了，我去点燃灯塔。”  
亨德森赶紧扯住拉拉纳，一把把佩剑塞在拉拉纳手里，“你是船长，你是上尉，你不能离开。亚当，你放心，交给我来做。”  
拉拉纳担忧地看着他，“你要小心。”  
“放心，平安回来。”亨德森说完便踏上了灯塔的楼梯。灯塔虽然年久失修，但是石质的阶梯还算保存完好，不多时他就到了灯塔顶部。  
从这里望出去，整个白帽湾一览无余。亨德森可以看见正在拼命和人鱼搏斗的船员们。虽然小船离浅滩已经不远了，但是这里遍布暗礁，稍有不慎小船就会被卡住，因此情况丝毫不容乐观。他从灯塔的凸透镜前找到鲸鱼油，这玩意儿可以帮忙把火焰的光芒放大数十倍。然后从制服的包里摸到火柴盒，划了一下点燃，远远地扔进了鲸鱼油里。  
下一秒，整个世界都爆炸了，灯塔从上至下碎裂成好几半，巨大的冲击力把亨德森也给丢了出去，一头扎进了冰冷的海水里。

09  
莫雷诺盯着被他们抓住的人鱼发呆。  
码头上一片混乱，他的胳膊被人抓起，强行把他从小艇上拉上了岸。他的手臂上有好几道来自人鱼的长长的指甲的抓痕，脸上被同伴给溅了一脸的血，现在还是温热的。他的大脑迷迷糊糊，听见四周嘈杂的各种声音，似乎所有人都闹成了一团。  
“阿尔贝托！”有人在焦急地拍他的脸，他这才反应过来，目光聚焦到自己面前的兄长身上，“阿尔贝托你没事吧？”  
莫雷诺摇摇头，亨德森不知从哪找来一张手帕把他脸上的血迹给擦干净，再三确认他没有受伤后才松了口气。  
“你小子就是不省心！”亨德森气鼓鼓地戳莫雷诺额头，“叫你到了岛上听我的话，你偏不！还不嫌事大地跟着跑去抓人鱼！是嫌生活太无聊了吗？”  
“你看，我不活着吗？你担心什么？”莫雷诺看起来还是嘻嘻哈哈，亨德森气得瞪了他一眼，转头去追拉拉纳去了。  
拉拉纳正立在浅滩边上，和那几个人鱼的捕手说着什么。那条被抓住的可怜的人鱼已经被装进了一个巨大的透明水箱里，计划由四个人抬着走。  
莫雷诺看看站在远处的拉拉纳和亨德森，又看看水箱里的人鱼，那条人鱼果然还直勾勾地看着他，他打了个寒战，背过身去。  
他想起先前发生在水中的那一幕，仍然是脊背发凉。在人鱼们被船员的歌声吸引出水面后，一切都在朝着最失控的方向发展。疯狂的人鱼们不断地朝着小船扑上来，歇斯底里地尖叫着，露出他们锋利的爪子和尖牙，拼了命地想把这群船员给拖到水底。他们狼狈地划着船企图逃离到浅滩上去，可是这些人鱼自然不会放过嘴边的猎物，因此追着他们展开了地狱般的追捕。他身边的同伴就被海草给拽下了水。那个可怜的家伙甚至连一声闷响都没来得及发出，喉管便被人鱼的指甲给割破了，喷出来的鲜血溅了莫雷诺一脸。当然他自己也没好到哪去，手臂上布满了红色的抓痕——所幸他们已经离岸边很近了，只要上了岸，他们就暂时安全了。  
这时，那条黑色长发的人鱼突然从水底钻了出来，就在莫雷诺所在的位置边，朝他伸手扑了过来。可是就在莫雷诺都以为自己要没救了的时候，那条人鱼却突然迟疑了，像是感应到了什么不一样的气息，最后她居然堪堪停在了莫雷诺面前，睁大眼睛瞪着他。  
那条人鱼只愣住了最多不过一两秒，不过这对于早已等候在岸边的捕手们来说已经足够了。他们一拥而上，特制的渔网将这条人鱼罩在了里面，然后牢牢地捆住，把它拖拽到码头上来。  
莫雷诺想不明白，那条人鱼为什么会突然停下来，自己是有什么特殊的地方吗？  
远远地，亨德森在招呼他过去。莫雷诺不情愿地挪到他和拉拉纳身边，拼命去忽视水箱里人鱼看着他的眼神。亨德森跟他说，现在时间已经快到破晓了，他们决定不再耽搁，直接向不老泉进发。  
“你就给我待在身边，哪里也不许去，明白吗？”亨德森叮嘱莫雷诺，而出乎他意料地，莫雷诺并没有再跟他顶嘴，只是心不在焉地点了点头。  
“你怎么了？被人鱼吓到了？”亨德森不解。  
莫雷诺没有理会亨德森，一扭头，那条人鱼果然还在看他。

10  
在一望无际的海面上，一艘巨大的三桅护卫舰在高速行驶着，似乎开足了马力。她的红色风帆猎猎作响，一面巨大的旗帜在主桅杆的顶部飘扬，在船的尾部，张扬地刻上了这艘船的名字，那个令大西洋所有的船只都闻风丧胆的名字——安菲尔德号。  
此刻，阿隆索就坐在这艘船中部的船舱里。他和加西亚以及雷纳一起，被安菲尔德号上的船员们救上了船。现在他刚刚换了件衣服，理理头发，稍作休息。刚才已经有船员来告诉他，杰拉德马上就会过来。  
不过有人比杰拉德更快了一步。船舱的门开了，有人先一步冲了进来，欢快地扑进了阿隆索的怀里。  
“虾比哥！”那个人的声音很是雀跃。  
阿隆索使劲把他搂住，然后揉了揉他金色的头发，“南多，你又染头发了！”  
“斯蒂文喜欢金发嘛！”阿隆索的表弟，同样也是人鱼的托雷斯抬头看着阿隆索，撅起嘴巴，颇为委屈，“我都快二十年没有见过你了。我想给你写信，也想去利物浦看你，但是斯蒂文和卡拉都不让，他们说会给你带去麻烦。我想偷偷溜去……但是我根本找不到机会下船！”  
阿隆索好笑地捏捏托雷斯的脸，抬头便看见那个人也走了进来，于是故作埋怨，“我听说，你不让南多去利物浦看我？”  
“这不正想去看你，你就来了吗？”杰拉德凑过来，很自然地在阿隆索脸颊上亲了一下。托雷斯瞪着他们，自觉地走开，拉开旁边的一把椅子坐了下去。  
“你和儿子们都还好吧？”杰拉德问他，“怎么这次你这么匆忙地出海了？还被曼彻斯特人给缠住了？利物浦发生了什么？”  
“利物浦一切都好，”阿隆索说，“不过你的儿子们倒是不让人省心。”  
“他们怎么了？”  
阿隆索收起了脸上的笑容，“他们跟着伦敦来的海军去给国王陛下完成任务了。”  
然后在杰拉德来得及开口之前，他又补充道：“去给国王陛下找不老泉。”  
杰拉德脸色骤变，另一边的托雷斯也惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“我这么急着出海就是想在那两个崽子到达白帽湾之前把他们揪回来，谁知道居然在半路遇见了曼彻斯特人。我和路易斯怀疑他们已经监视利物浦很久了，这么大费周章，怕不是想通过我把你给引出来。你知道的，你的通缉令还贴在利物浦的酒吧里呢。”  
杰拉德微微笑了，“怎么？他们还没放弃吗？那我祝他们好运，希望他们别降低通缉令上的悬赏金。”  
“你啊，”阿隆索摇头，“还是赶紧开船去追那两个不省心的家伙吧。直接去不老泉堵他们好了，现在赶去白帽湾怕是来不及了。”  
“他们不会被人鱼给……”托雷斯担忧地插嘴。  
“应该不会。我把我的那个人鱼挂坠给哼豆了，人鱼有自己的规矩，不会攻击同类。”阿隆索尽量显得淡定，不过杰拉德早就看出他内心的忐忑，于是攥住了阿隆索的手。  
“他们不会出事的。”杰拉德很肯定，“不管是谁，都不敢在我的大西洋闹事。”  
阿隆索莞尔一笑。  
杰拉德说，安菲尔德号哪怕按最快的速度行驶，也还得需要一个晚上才能抵达白帽湾。晚饭过后，托雷斯便自告奋勇地带着阿隆索在整艘船上下参观。安菲尔德号和二十年前比起来加了许多新的配置，虽然船身仍然是深红和金色为主，不过增强了不少火力，整艘船上摆满了足足三十八门十二磅的加农炮，如果火力全开甚至可以让英国皇家海军最为引以为傲的温布利号瞬间失去抵抗能力。托雷斯带他走上甲板的时候不断提醒他小心船上的缆绳，“这艘船上所有的东西都是有生命的，”托雷斯很认真，“小心，不然你会被它们吊到半空中去。”  
杰拉德的船长室位于船艉舵盘的下方，这是整艘船中的最高处，即使站在船尾也能看到它。阿隆索凝视着船长室的彩色玻璃和厚重的大门出神，杰拉德今天晚上把他给安排在这间房间里休息——他已经有足足二十年没有踏进过这扇门了。即使人鱼的寿命是普通人的十倍，可是他还是感觉到了时间的漫长。  
“对了！”托雷斯突然想起了什么，抓住阿隆索的手带他嗵嗵嗵地登上船艉，那里新安装了一个鲸鱼油的尾灯，让整艘船即使在夜间航行也能把航线照得一清二楚。然后托雷斯又带着他去到了船头，把一个东西骄傲地指给他看，像是一个在炫耀自己新玩具的孩子。  
“你看，虾比！这是斯蒂文前不久刚装上的，你以前一定从未见过！”  
阿隆索凑近去看，那是一个利物鸟形状的喷射器。他好奇地拍了拍鸟嘴，“这是什么？”  
“希腊火！”托雷斯颇为得意，“唯一能在海面上燃烧的火焰，了不起吧！之前的曼彻斯特战船就是被这个东西给烧毁的！”  
“这主意谁想出来的？”阿隆索赞叹。  
“路易斯——路易斯·苏亚雷斯。”托雷斯说，“曼彻斯特大章鱼的那两条触手也是他砍下来的，他对这些武器可有研究了。”  
“我以前居然不知道他？”  
“他才来船上没多久，”托雷斯说，“就两三年吧。不过真的是一位很出色的勇士，刚才吃饭的时候坐在你斜对面的就是。”  
阿隆索歪着脑袋回想了一下，“哦，确实，他确实看着就很不错。我真高兴斯蒂文身边一直能有你们陪着，跟他一起守护着安菲尔德号。”  
“你就放心吧，没人比得了你。”托雷斯说这话时颇带了点醋意，“不是每个人或者每条人鱼都能像你一样给斯蒂文生孩子，还心甘情愿地在陆地上带孩子带二十年。”

11  
再晚些时候，安菲尔德号上的晚宴结束了，不过斯蒂文船长室里的小派对才刚刚开始。船长平日里用来办公的书桌此刻临时充当了棋牌桌，杰拉德和阿隆索，托雷斯以及大副卡拉格围绕着桌子坐着，每个人手里都攥着一把纸牌。  
席间的氛围还算轻松，几个人不过简短地叙叙旧，聊聊天，谈谈曾经发生的那些趣事。  
“难以想象你当时刚到伦敦就把弗兰克·兰帕德气到跳脚。”卡拉格打出一张纸牌，然后对着阿隆索摇头，“我发誓我从未见过切尔西伯爵那么生气过。”  
“我不就是把他的航海地图给挖了吗？”阿隆索不服气地反驳，“还不是为了斯蒂文！那家伙当时丧心病狂地想穿过好望角去找黄金和香料，弗兰克明明知道斯蒂文脑瓜里在想什么，还故意在我们面前炫耀他有全英格兰唯一的好望角航海地图。不教训他还能教训谁？”  
“说来也有意思，这种事过后他居然还能和斯蒂文保持这么好的联系。”卡拉格看着托雷斯打出另一张牌，把自己的牌数压过去。  
“哦，他后来不是去了一趟利物浦嘛，我跟他聊了聊扯平了。”阿隆索挥挥手示意自己要不起托雷斯的牌，“他还是很重要的，斯蒂文不能在伦敦没有联系，比起弗格森首相和曼彻斯特那帮人，也只有切尔西会选择站在利物浦这一边了。”  
“听说这次寻找不老泉的活动，也是弗格森那老狐狸安排的？”卡拉格看着杰拉德打掉了手里的最后一张牌，哀嚎了一声，认命地开始重新洗牌。  
“嗯，”阿隆索说，“他安排拉拉纳上尉来当船长，却来利物浦招募船员。还哄骗那些可怜的利物浦人说要是完成了任务，他们每个人都可以获得一辈子都用不完的黄金。”  
“拉拉纳？”卡拉格像是想起了什么，洗牌的手一滞，但是看见周围三个人对这个名字完全都没有反应，便继续没事一样地洗下去了，“听你的意思，哼豆他们上船的时候并不知道他们的任务具体是什么？”  
“是啊，”阿隆索说，“弗格森的保密工作做得可好了，整个英格兰都没几个人知道。要不是码头上两个伦敦来的士兵说漏了嘴，我也猜不到会是去寻找不老泉。”  
卡拉格把牌堆理好，再把牌均匀地发给每个人。他皱着眉看着阿隆索，觉得整件事情很是蹊跷，越想越不对劲。他没什么心思再玩牌了，看看时间也已晚，便在这一轮结束后就起身告辞，还顺带把想留下来缠着阿隆索的托雷斯给带走了。  
船长室的门一关上，托雷斯就不高兴地瞪着把自己强行拖走的卡拉格：“怎么啦？我还没跟虾比哥玩够呢！为什么要走？”  
“你没看见斯蒂文巴不得我们赶紧走吗？”卡拉格说，“那家伙眼睛都快黏在虾比身上了，连自己赢了牌都没发现，把红桃2当成方块3打！”  
“行吧，”托雷斯不满地撅嘴，径直往甲板走去，“那你去睡觉吧，我跳回海里游几圈。”  
“你回来！”卡拉格一把拽住托雷斯的胳膊，很严肃地在小人鱼发火前告诉他，“我有件事要告诉你。不老泉的事情没有那么简单，我们现在全都处在危险当中！”  
托雷斯瞪大了眼睛，“啊？”  
“据我所知，”卡拉格顿了顿，“弗格森并不喜欢拉拉纳上尉。虽然拉拉纳年轻而又有才气，但是据我在伦敦的线人所说，拉拉纳很看不惯老式贵族的作风，品行又很正直，因此时常和弗格森发生冲突。现在弗格森派拉拉纳来领导这个任务，还特意嘱咐来利物浦找人，恐怕是别有企图。”  
托雷斯脸色煞白，“他们想干什么？”  
“而且，”卡拉格继续补充道，“你注意到虾比的话了吗？这次寻找不老泉的任务弗格森保密得可好了，连船员都不知道，怎么偏偏两个码头的伦敦士兵知道得这么详细？还能这么恰好得说漏嘴？还能这么恰好得被虾比听到？”  
托雷斯呆呆地看着卡拉格，“那，那怎么办？”  
“要是平常，虾比和斯蒂文不会不注意到这里面的蹊跷。但是他们两个现在一个心思全放在对方身上，一个心思全放在自己孩子身上，自然就忽视了这些东西，”卡拉格叹口气，“你去把路易斯叫来吧，这件事情只能我们来帮他们解决了。”

12  
亨德森一行人行进在小岛茂密的丛林深处。现在东方刚刚破晓，熹微的晨光照进丛林中，唤醒了这片小岛上的各种生物。丛林里的道路很是崎岖，就连亨德森和拉拉纳都走得很吃力，更别提身后还抬着美人鱼水箱的四个人了。  
“休息一会儿吧。”拉拉纳抬头看看天上的太阳，吩咐众人在一片还算开阔的地区坐下来歇息。莫雷诺立马找了棵大树靠着坐了下去，看起来疲惫极了，亨德森走过去，“你咋了？给累成这样？不会是被昨天的美人鱼给吓着了吧？你胆子那么小？”  
莫雷诺有气无力地白他一眼，“没有的事！我只是觉得——”  
他就要把自己昨天晚上的经历一股脑告诉亨德森了，但是想想，还是把话咽了下去，自言自语般地嘀咕，“算了，可能是我想多了。”  
亨德森还没来得及追问，一旁巨大的响声就打断了他们的对话。原来，搬水箱的一个船员不小心被路上的一块石子绊了一下，重心不稳摔倒了，水箱也就因此失去了平衡，在地上摔碎了，人鱼被从里面抛了出来，滚到了地上。  
一时所有的人都愣住了，吃惊地看着人鱼的尾巴在接触到陆地的那一刻就变成了人的双腿。不过，她很显然还不会走路，几次尝试着把自己支撑起来却均以失败告终。  
那几个人鱼的捕手离她最近，却只是饶有趣味地看着她，像是在看一场别开生面的马戏表演，丝毫没有想要伸手帮忙的意思。  
拉拉纳最先反应过来，厉声命令所有人都转过身去不许看。亨德森抢在他之前走了过去，脱掉上身的衬衫把人鱼给裹在里面抱了起来，然后看着他：“好了，继续行进吧。”  
拉拉纳点点头，示意全体船员停止休息继续行进，那个大胡子捕手意味深长地看了他和亨德森一眼。  
美人鱼被亨德森抱在怀里，眼尖地注意到了亨德森脖子上挂着的吊坠。她突然反应相当激烈，一把抓了过来捏在手里端详，然后抬起头瞪着亨德森：“你从哪得到的这个？”  
“父亲给的。”亨德森说，看着走在前面的莫雷诺转过头来，冲着他做鬼脸。  
美人鱼听着亨德森的回答若有所思，看看莫雷诺，又看看他，“那个家伙和你什么关系？”  
“他是我弟。”  
“不，”美人鱼摇头，“他不是你弟。你跟他身上的气息不一样。”  
亨德森微微愣了一下，即使精明如切尔西伯爵兰帕德，也不会在接触他和莫雷诺这么短的时间内发现他们不是亲兄弟。他和莫雷诺从小一块儿长大，阿隆索对他俩又一向一视同仁，因此很多时候如果他们不主动说，别人压根儿就猜不到。  
“什么气息？”亨德森疑惑了。  
“他身上有我同类的气息。”人鱼说，“但是不浓，可能是在人类之间待得太久了吧，不过……是谁把他给带到人类世界去的？”  
“你胡说！”亨德森有些生气，“我和阿尔贝托从小一块儿长大，他要是人鱼，那我怎么会不知道？我父亲又怎么会不知道？他要是人鱼，那为什么跳进海里的时候不会长出鱼尾？”  
美人鱼手里还攥着亨德森的挂坠，她听见亨德森的话后并没有急着辩驳，只是随意地耸耸肩，恢复了先前的冷漠，“随你信不信人鱼的感应。反正我也没那么好心来提醒你们人类。我真是瞎操心。”  
亨德森看着人鱼把脸转过去背对着他，黑色的如同海藻一样的长发垂下来。他又看看走在拉拉纳身边的莫雷诺，回想起自己的弟弟在昨天之后确实就有些不对劲，但是他只当做是被人鱼给吓坏了，因此就没有多想。不过现在细细回想起来，莫雷诺是不是也意识到了什么？这个孩子一向在细节上很留心，他是不是发现了什么蹊跷的地方？疑惑和不安在亨德森胸膛内蔓延开来。他想开口问自己抱着的人鱼更多的问题，不过人鱼看样子不想再理睬他了。  
随后的路程中大家都没有再说话，烈日高照，穿梭在丛林里的每个人都热得汗流浃背，只希望多保存一点体力不要倒下去。大概又行进了几个小时，眼前一望无际的丛林终于消失了，映入眼帘的是一个不算特别大的湖泊，湖泊的岸边布满了枯木和礁石。  
“再往前走一点就是不老泉了。”大胡子手里拿着拉拉纳的地图，“不过，我们先在这里停下。因为我们需要取一点很重要的宝贝。”  
“小子！”他对着亨德森勾勾手指，“把你怀里那个东西抱过来！”  
“东西？”亨德森听见这个称呼，心里一阵恶寒，他看看拉拉纳的表情，似乎也是对此颇为不满。可是还没等他反应过来，大胡子的同盟便过来把美人鱼一把从他怀里抢走，美人鱼一使劲，把他脖子上的挂坠给直接绷断。  
亨德森赶紧追了过去，看见拉拉纳和大胡子在湖边争执什么。美人鱼被抓着双臂扔回了水里，只有腰部以下浸泡在水中，让双腿再次变成了摇曳的鱼尾。她的双臂被绑在岸边的枯木上，动弹不得。  
“这是怎么了？”亨德森走过去问拉拉纳。  
拉拉纳面色铁青，看着大胡子，“你们这么做太残忍了，我说绝对不行！这是命令！”  
“上尉先生，我绝对尊重您的头衔和地位，但是，弗格森首相告诉过我们，为了达到目的找到不老泉，我们可以不听你的话。”大胡子傲慢地撞开拦在他面前的拉拉纳，走到湖边，低下身子对着美人鱼冷笑，“小姐，您看到旁边那些木头上的枯骨了吗？她们都是你的同类。要是不想变成那样子，您就赶紧帮助一下我们吧。我们不需要什么东西，只想要你的眼泪。流几滴泪，我们就放你走。”  
美人鱼冷冷地盯着他，看着他越靠越近，“你们还是别白费力气了！”她的鱼尾在水底猛地一拍，激起一大片水花劈头盖脸地砸在大胡子脸上和衣服上。  
“卑鄙的生物！”大胡子一巴掌扇在美人鱼脸上，似乎还不解气，又往她脸上碎了一口，“你就和你的同类一起被太阳活活晒死在这里吧！”  
“这是怎么了？”亨德森紧张地站在拉拉纳边上，扯住拉拉纳的袖子。  
“他们想收集人鱼的眼泪，”拉拉纳声音里压抑着愤怒和不满，“他们想用这样的方法逼她流泪。否则她就会被太阳给活活晒死。”  
“就没有别的办法了吗？”亨德森看着湖边上，大胡子已经离开了人鱼，吩咐起自己的手下们在湖边搭帐篷，其他拉拉纳带来的人手则站在丛林边上等着下一步的命令。  
“那几个抓人鱼的家伙有权力不听我指挥，”拉拉纳无奈地摇摇头，“我不明白弗格森大人为什么要这么做，他明明最清楚这样会引起队伍的混乱。”

13  
拉拉纳最后没有办法，只能向大胡子妥协，宣布全队今天晚上在湖边休整，明天一大早再出发去走完寻找不老泉的最后一段路途。  
“他怎么有信心在今天晚上收集到人鱼的眼泪？”亨德森低声问拉拉纳，看着被绑在水里的人鱼，“她显然不会乖乖配合！”  
拉拉纳这次也迷茫了，“不知道，不过我觉得，总是有办法的——但是不应该是用这种方法。”  
夜幕降临了之后，小岛上的温度跟着降低。为了保暖，大部分船员都钻进了自己的帐篷里。亨德森在拉拉纳身上又披了一层毛毯，防止他着凉了。拉拉纳并没有那么早睡觉，他把一本书摊在腿上皱着眉仔细阅读。  
“在看什么？”亨德森靠过去，扒着拉拉纳的肩膀。  
“有关人鱼的书。”拉拉纳说，“我在想，有没有什么不那么痛苦的办法，能够得到人鱼的眼泪。”  
“这可能有点困难，”亨德森托着下巴思考，“夏维以前说过，人鱼虽然可以变成人，也可以说人类的语言，但是大部分的人鱼比起人类是很冷漠的，他们不会和不同类的生物进行过多的交流。他们也不会信任人类。”  
“书上也是这么写的，”拉拉纳点头，“但是这样残酷的折磨人鱼只会让人类和人鱼间的隔阂加重。那前人们付出的努力不就都白费了？”  
“前人们付出的努力？”亨德森愣住，“我一直以为人类和人鱼没什么交流呢！”  
“我以前也是这样认为的，”拉拉纳说，“不过这本书是弗格森首相给我的，里面说，人类和人鱼其实是可以通婚甚至繁殖的，之前有过先例，而且，据说人类和人鱼混血的眼泪对于不老泉的仪式同样有效，甚至效果更好。”  
“噢？”亨德森一挑眉，“但是，亚当，你难道觉得寻找到人类和人鱼混血的概率会比人鱼流眼泪的概率大吗？”  
拉拉纳沉默着摇头。  
“别费心了，亚当。”亨德森安慰地拍拍拉拉纳的肩膀，“早点休息吧，你都已经一整天没合眼了。”  
拉拉纳任由膝上的书被亨德森给抽走。他凝视着帐篷外黑色的夜空，不知道在想什么。  
这时，一声尖叫打破了夜晚的宁静。  
紧接着，大胡子便闯进了拉拉纳和亨德森的帐篷，他手里握着一个小瓶子，脸因为兴奋而涨得通红。  
“上尉！我们成功了，人鱼的眼泪！”  
拉拉纳激动地站起来，从大胡子手里接过瓶子，“怎么办成的？”  
“得感谢这个小子！”大胡子得意地把一个人往身前一推，亨德森很讶异这居然是莫雷诺，“今天晚上轮到他守夜，不知道跟人鱼说了些什么，就成功让那个畜生哭了出来！”  
“那……那条人鱼呢？现在在哪呢？”拉拉纳急切地问。  
“当然是还捆在枯木上等着被太阳晒死呗！”大胡子说，“我们怎么可能真的放了它？也不看看它和它的同类对我们人类做了些什么！”  
亨德森想着拉拉纳肯定又会和大胡子爆发一次争吵，便趁机揪着莫雷诺的领子把他给拎到了帐篷外面，找了个离营地远点儿没人的地方，质问他，“你到底怎么拿到人鱼的眼泪的？”  
“呃，我就跟她聊了聊天，然后她哭出来了，我就拿到了呗。”莫雷诺不自然地说，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖。  
“胡说！你小子虽然机灵，但是我还是看得出来你有没有撒谎！说实话，你跟她聊了什么？你到底怎么拿到那瓶眼泪的？”  
莫雷诺眼神飘忽，静默了好一会儿，才下定决心似地开口，“哼豆，实话我只能告诉你。你一定不能告诉别人，连你的上尉你也不能说。”  
“到底发生什么了？”亨德森有种不好的预感，自己的弟弟从小就很会惹是生非。  
莫雷诺深吸一口气，“那瓶眼泪，是我的。”  
亨德森吃了一惊，拎着莫雷诺领子的手一松，险些把自己的弟弟推倒在地。他不可置信地瞪着莫雷诺，表情复杂极了，“你在说什么？你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我知道，”这时候莫雷诺反而镇定了下来，“那瓶眼泪就是我的，你没看我现在眼眶还红着吗？”  
“你疯了！”亨德森烦躁地抓着自己的头发，“你这样会让亚当陷入很大的麻烦中的！天哪……你知道自己都干了些什么吗？你为什么要这么干？”  
莫雷诺静静地看着陷入抓狂的哥哥，“那条人鱼跟我说，我身上的气息她觉得很熟悉，所以我就在想，也许我的眼泪也可以蒙混过关。这样还能帮她减少一点痛苦。”  
“胡闹！”亨德森厉声斥责莫雷诺，“你自己也不想想，你要是真的是人鱼，那怎么可能这么多年游泳的时候都没有露出过鱼尾巴？”  
“人类和人鱼是可以繁衍的，”莫雷诺观察着亨德森的表情，急切地说，“如果是混血的后代，在普通的海水中都不会变化出鱼尾，不过在不老泉附近的泉水中可以。我打算明天去试试。”  
“你疯了。”亨德森气得发抖，“那么你说说，谁是人鱼呢？夏维吗？我们从未见过面的母亲吗？”  
“人鱼不分雄性和雌性都可以生育。那条人鱼告诉我说，二十多年前，人鱼族有一条人鱼因为好奇人类世界的生活离开了，他后来和一个人类在一起了。”  
“她在骗你，”亨德森说，他觉得自己的大脑已经运转不过来了，“你怎么可以……你怎么可以随便相信这种话……你简直疯了！亚当会被你害惨的！”  
“可是你现在也不可能阻止你的亚当了，现在站出来说话，吃亏的只会是你。因为那条人鱼肯定会承认眼泪就是她的——”莫雷诺话还没有说完，就被又急又气的亨德森扇了一耳光。  
“等回到利物浦，我再跟你算总账。要是这件事情败露了，你小子就好自为之吧！我绝对不会出来帮你说一句话！”亨德森气得头也不回地离开了，把莫雷诺一个人给丢在原地。  
“要是你知道不老泉的仪式是什么，你就会感谢我了！”莫雷诺一边揉着肿起来的脸，一边盯着亨德森的背影嘟囔着。

14  
不管第二天天亮的时候队伍里的每一个人分别在想什么，他们终还是向着通往不老泉的最后一段路进发了。只是直到最后大胡子也决计不肯放了那条可怜的人鱼，把拉拉纳气得脸色发白。亨德森看着那位人鱼捕手手上的小玻璃瓶，有些懊悔昨天不该对莫雷诺发那么大的火，可是莫雷诺似乎在故意躲着他，连眼神接触都不肯给一个，更别提主动理睬他了。  
“你和阿尔贝托怎么了？”拉拉纳看见给莫雷诺递早餐却碰了一鼻子灰回来的亨德森，很担心地问。  
“一点小摩擦。”亨德森说，“他跟我赌气呢。”  
“得了吧，你才看上去像是在赌气的那个。”拉拉纳收拾好了帐篷，招呼着队伍过来集合。  
好吧，也许确实我才是在赌气的那个，亨德森想，但是本来就是莫雷诺有错在先捅了个大篓子，我为什么还要去低声下气地求他原谅。  
大家就在这样诡异的气氛里走完了最后的一段路，按照地图一直走到了一个洞窟内，眼前是光滑的石壁，阻挡住了众人的去路。  
“没路了？”亨德森好奇而又紧张地问。  
“不，有路，”拉拉纳拍了拍手，叫菲尔米诺把一个匣子端了上来，然后指指石壁上方，“路在上面。”  
亨德森好奇地凑过去，看着拉拉纳小心翼翼地打开匣子。匣子里安然躺着两个宽口杯，杯子上雕饰着繁复的花纹，尽管因为岁月的洗涤而已经褪色了。  
“这是什么？”  
“这就是开启不老泉仪式所需要的另一件东西，”拉拉纳解释，“这叫圣杯。是跟着地图一起在里昂船长的船舱里发现的宝贝。”  
“那这个怎么用？”  
拉拉纳从匣子里拿出了两个杯子，一手一个举起来。众人一时都屏住了呼吸，听着洞窟内的水滴声，一下，两下，三下，滴进两个杯子里。随后拉拉纳将两个杯子轻轻一碰，杯沿发出一阵清脆的响声。这响声在较为密闭的洞穴内格外地清晰，很快越传越远，从洞穴的四周的石壁上都传来一阵阵悠扬的回声。  
亨德森抬头紧盯着洞穴顶部的石壁。他听见莫雷诺惊讶地叫了一声，手指着石壁上的纹路。他仔细看才发现那根本就不是什么纹路，分明就是潺潺的水流透过石壁若隐若现。  
他觉得自己浑身的汗毛都竖起了，心脏蹦到了嗓子眼儿。他看着那股水流在石壁中流淌，汇聚，渐渐地形成一个逐渐清晰的漩涡，不断地扩大，不断地变清楚，不断地波及到越来越多的地方。  
拉拉纳站在了漩涡中心底下，他一伸手够到石壁顶部，就被那股神秘的漩涡给无声地吸了进去，连带着手上的两个圣杯一块儿不见了。亨德森着急地扑过去，却也只是扑了个空，于是不顾周围人的惊叹和劝阻，也向石壁上漩涡的中央伸出手——  
下一秒，一股巨大的推力将他给吸了进去。但是想象中的撕裂感和窒息感并没有随之而来，他惊讶地发现自己来到了一个与外界彻底隔绝的空间。这里溪水潺潺，绿树成荫，甚至有一个小瀑布在不远处哗啦啦地流淌，在一片朦朦胧胧的白雾之中，他隐约可以看见空间中央的一片草地，上面开满了他说不出名字的各式花朵。  
他看见拉拉纳站在他前面，便赶紧追了上去，“亚当！是这儿吗？这就是不老泉？”  
拉拉纳激动地点头，“是的，就是这儿！我们的任务马上要完成了，快，我们去找不老泉水！”  
两人并肩向前方走去。也许是被溪水环绕的缘故，这片空间的湿气和雾气都很重。两人往前走了一会儿，跨过白雾缭绕的一座石桥，走到中央的那片草地上时，才能隐隐看清这里的全貌。拉拉纳把圣杯交给了亨德森，让他去接不老泉的泉水。自己则待在石桥这里守着。  
亨德森很爽快地点头，跨过草地朝空间中央的那口泉水走去。可是待他走近了，才发现了一些异样。不老泉似乎被人毁坏过，泉水旁的石雕装饰被尽数砸碎，甚至连废墟都还留在原地未曾移动过。在一片碎石下，泉水有气无力地从泉眼缓缓流出来，泉眼费力地吐着泡泡。  
亨德森蹲下身去，把那些碎石块挪开，心里一股不详的预感升起。从出海开始到现在，他一直都被告诫不老泉从未被人发现过。可是这些石块上人为毁灭的痕迹实在是太过扎眼，一定有人赶在他们之前——甚至是赶在他们几十年之前（因为那些废墟看来也有段时日了）——就发现了这里，而且出于某种目的，还试图毁灭不老泉。  
他小心地搬开把泉眼压住了整整一半的一块石头，目光落在石块的边缘，意外在那里发现了一行用刀刻上去的小字。他好奇而又忐忑地把石头举到眼前，吃力地辨认出上面的内容——  
“曼彻斯特子爵加里·内维尔，不老泉的发现者。此地于18xx年起属于日不落帝国。  
又及：利物浦人都是蠢货。”  
加里·内维尔？  
亨德森大脑一片空白，这个落款的年份赫然是二十五年之前，而这个落款的名字更是在他心底掀起了一阵惊涛骇浪。  
“亚当！”他用自己最大的声音喊着拉拉纳，“亚当！你快过来看——这里出了大事——”  
但是他还没喊完，就被一个坚硬的东西袭击了后脑。他受不了剧痛倒了下去，看见大胡子的那张脸赫然逼近，把他给像抓小鸡一样轻松地拎了起来，然后重重地朝着不老泉的废墟扔了过去。  
远处传来拉拉纳一声惊叫，亨德森的脑子嗡嗡作响，鲜血顺着他嘴角流出来，他可以确定自己的骨头断了好几根，估计牙都被摔碎了几颗。他勉强从碎石堆里爬起，想赶着去探查拉拉纳那边的情况，却被大胡子一把捉住，冲着他的脸狠狠扇了一耳光，一把利剑抵住他的喉咙口。  
“亚当——”但是他还是焦急地在呼唤拉拉纳的名字。下一秒，在一片白雾中出现了一个豁口，大胡子的同伙把年轻的上尉带了过来。所幸，拉拉纳还没有他这么狼狈，不过也是被劫持住了，一把手枪抵着他的太阳穴。  
“你们在干什么？”拉拉纳愤怒地瞪着大胡子，“这叫叛乱！等回到英格兰我一定要把你们都送上绞刑架！”  
“第一，我们是决计不会让您能再回到英格兰的；第二，”大胡子懒洋洋地冷笑，“这不叫做叛乱，拉拉纳上尉。因为我只是在遵从弗格森首相交给我的命令罢了——这一批去寻找不老泉的人，不能留下一个活口。”  
亨德森冷汗涔涔，心跳如鼓。他注意到除了大胡子和他的同伙外，其他的队员们都没有出现。  
莫雷诺呢？他还活着吗？

15  
“我们好像来晚了。”阿隆索盯着面前空地上扎营的痕迹说到。  
安菲尔德号从昨天开始便开足马力赶往白帽湾。阿隆索和自己的族人关系并说不上太好，毕竟当年他为了离开人鱼的地盘前往人类世界，可是跟其它人鱼闹了些小矛盾——更别提在不久之后他又偷偷回来拐跑了托雷斯。不过，当他看见白帽湾的惨烈景象之后，还是忍不住悲悯起自己的族人来。  
“连灯塔都被炸了……我真是低估这帮小子了。”阿隆索感叹，“就连加里内维尔和瑞恩吉格斯那帮曼彻斯特人都没有他们能闹腾。”  
不过这也从侧面说明了拉拉纳和他的队员们拿到了想要的东西——于是阿隆索他们不得不加速前进，在小岛上他们沿着亨德森和拉拉纳走过的小径一路追过去——但终究还是迟了一步。当他们匆匆追赶到亨德森和拉拉纳驻扎过的营地时，后者已经收拾完离开一段时间了。  
杰拉德往前走了几步，站在湖边一块翘起的岩石上面拿出望远镜远眺，对阿隆索摇摇头，“已经看不见人影了，他们应该已经进入到不老泉里面了。”  
真是见鬼，阿隆索嘀咕了一句。他难得这么烦躁，恨恨地从地上捡起一块石头掷到湖水里。  
石头好像砸到了什么人，因为他随即就听见了女人的惊叫。阿隆索循着声音走过去，看见了被绑在枯木上等着被太阳晒死的黑发美人鱼。  
“赛琳娜！”阿隆索震惊地喊出了美人鱼的名字，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“这不得问你的宝贝儿子们吗，夏维·阿隆索？”赛琳娜语气略带嘲讽，“我也真是意外，白帽湾的灯塔最终居然毁在了我们自己族人的手里。你很乐意看见这样的结果吧，和人类亲近的小叛徒？”  
“不准用那个词形容虾比！”杰拉德从阿隆索身后赶了过来，唰地一下拔出腰间的佩剑，闪着寒光的剑尖指向赛琳娜的下巴。  
赛琳娜冷哼一声，“反正你不杀了我，太阳也会把我晒死。”  
她扭头，冷冷地看一眼杰拉德，“你以为我还会怕你的威胁？”  
杰拉德的剑尖抖了抖，阿隆索赶紧攥住杰拉德的手腕，好说歹说地劝他放下剑来，“斯蒂文，别伤害她！赛琳娜只是嘴巴毒，她没有恶意……”  
“她怎么会没有恶意？她把你和南多贬得一文不值！亏你们二十五年前还帮助过她！你们的族人就是这么对待你们的！”  
赛琳娜像是要刻意激怒斯蒂文似的，夸张地探着脖子转了转脑袋，故作好奇地问，“哦，对，夏维，你的宝贝南多呢？那只小塞壬怎么不跟你在一起？不会被你给丢下了吧？”  
阿隆索赶紧挡在杰拉德和赛琳娜之间，拼命把杰拉德手里握着的剑按下去，温言劝了杰拉德好一会儿。然后再重新到赛琳娜跟前，“到底发生什么了，赛琳娜？”  
“你儿子们去找不老泉了。”  
“可是……他们要是真的去了不老泉，他们得先拿到人鱼的眼泪啊……”阿隆索喃喃，“难道，难不成，你把眼泪给他们了？”  
“当然没有，”赛琳娜一副看好戏的姿态，“你的心肝儿子把眼泪给他们了。据说，混血人鱼的泪水，效果更好。”  
这消息无异于平地惊雷。阿隆索只感觉眼前一黑，连呼吸都一滞，不由自主地向后退了几步，非要杰拉德扶一把才能勉强站稳，“阿尔贝托，他……赛琳娜，你怎么能把我儿子往火坑里推？他是无辜的啊！而且，他也算是你半个族人！”  
赛琳娜好整以暇，“夏维，这话就不对了。我只不过是点拨了他几句，是他自己要往火坑里跳的啊！再说了，你二十五年前带着一群人类登岛来寻找不老泉的时候，就没有想过有这样的一天？我是等不及看不老泉的仪式结束了！”  
“你闭嘴！”杰拉德一剑朝赛琳娜劈过去，却被人鱼给灵巧地躲开了，剑落下去斩断了捆着她双手的绳子。赛琳娜一下子钻进水里，游远了。  
杰拉德回头，看见阿隆索无力地靠着岸边的岩石坐着。他心急如焚，赶紧过去拉住阿隆索的双手，“虾比，你没事吧？”  
“我没事，”阿隆索说，抬头哀求地看着杰拉德，“快，斯蒂文，我们必须马上出发去不老泉，我有预感，哼豆和阿尔贝托出事了！”

16  
在亨德森跟着拉拉纳消失在不老泉的空间之后，莫雷诺就开始着急了。他本能地想跟着亨德森一起进去，却被大胡子给一把拦下，蛮横地推到了队伍的后面。  
“我以弗格森首相的名义，命令你们其他人全部待在这里，交给我的手下处理。等着我和你们上尉回来！”大胡子神气地抽出腰间的佩刀命令着，然后转头跟着进入到了不老泉内。  
莫雷诺没有怎么理会其他人的不满和骚动。从拉拉纳开启仪式的那一刻起，石壁里流淌着的汩汩泉水就像是有了魔力一样，在不断地召唤他，催促他，像是从泉水声内不断地传出窃窃私语，像塞壬的歌声一样，吸引着他不断地朝石壁靠去。  
“快来啊——阿尔贝托·莫雷诺，快来啊——快过来，你属于我们。”石壁不断地重复着这样的一句话。  
莫雷诺如同着魔了似的盯着石壁，颤颤地伸出右手，向着石壁探去。他的食指指尖刚刚触碰到石壁的表面，一股巨大的吸引力就把他给吸了进去。  
他也来到了不老泉的独立空间内。不过跟从正门走进去的亨德森和拉拉纳不同，他是直接从围绕着不老泉中心区域的溪水里冒出来的。他刚刚从水里探头，就看见亨德森和拉拉纳被大胡子挟持着，两个人遍体鳞伤，惨不忍睹。  
他正要叫出声，一只长指甲的手从他身后探出来，一把捂住了他的嘴巴。一个女人的声音在他耳畔响起，“闭嘴！别大呼小叫的！”  
他害怕地转动眼睛，看见那条他们先前逮捕的美人鱼居然已经逃了出来，没好气地把他给押到岸边岩石的后面躲好，一双眼睛恶狠狠地盯着岸上的人鱼捕手们。  
莫雷诺想要挣扎，便奋力扑腾着双腿，但是随即他就察觉到了不对劲，他的下半身居然变成了一条鱼尾，随着他的扑腾在水面上拍起一大片的水花。  
“别动！别发出声音！否则我们都活不了了！”美人鱼按着他脑袋把他给一把按到水下，莫雷诺张着嘴巴想说什么，结果咕噜咕噜，嘴里吐出一串泡泡。  
又过了一会儿，美人鱼才松开按着他脑袋的手。他浮了起来，跟美人鱼一起悄悄地探头探脑，不远处大胡子还没有急着对亨德森和拉拉纳动手。不知道亨德森跟大胡子说了什么，后者爆发出一阵大笑。  
“你……你知道这发生了什么吗？”莫雷诺小小声地问美人鱼。  
“不知道，”美人鱼翻了个白眼，“但是用尾巴都想得出来你们被那个大胡子骗了。他怕是要杀人灭口。”  
“啊！”莫雷诺脸色煞白，“那，为什么啊？”  
“我怎么知道，”美人鱼哼了一声，“我只知道要是我刚才不救你，你现在也已经被拖到岸上去变成只活死鱼了。”  
莫雷诺低下脑袋，“谢谢你，人鱼小姐。”  
“第一，我有名字，我叫赛琳娜；第二，你不用谢我，我救你只是因为你是我半个族人而已，人鱼从不会插手人类的事务。你要是待会儿被发现了，我可绝不会再救你一次。”赛琳娜冷漠地回答他。  
“可是……岸上的那个人……是我的哥哥啊，赛琳娜，你有没有办法帮帮我……”莫雷诺嗫嚅，他从来不会想到这次出海会遇见这样的麻烦，他都快要急到哭出来了。  
恰巧此时岸上传来又一阵争吵声。莫雷诺探头看过去，大胡子甩了拉拉纳一耳光，声音很是得意，“拉拉纳上尉，如果可以，我真想现在就一枪毙了你和你情夫！不过，弗格森大人特意嘱咐过了，你们留着可有大用处。要是只是想杀了你，我不必如此大费周章地等到现在才动手。等着吧，你们身后还有大鱼要上钩呢。”  
“大鱼？他的话什么意思？”莫雷诺扭头问赛琳娜。  
赛琳娜脸色精彩纷呈，欲言又止，最后迎着莫雷诺期盼的目光含糊地说了句，“算了，你不用担心你哥，他暂时死不了，会有人来救他的。”  
赛琳娜话音刚落，不老泉入口处的迷雾又被切开了一个豁口。有一大伙人从白雾中走了出来，为首的两个人中有一个莫雷诺是认得的。  
“放了我儿子和拉拉纳上尉！”夏维·阿隆索双手各拿着一把手枪，分别瞄准了大胡子和他的同伙，莫雷诺从来没见过他这么生气，“我还从不知道，有人居然敢在大西洋上如此为非作歹！”  
莫雷诺先前一直不安的心是终于落了地。他的目光落在了跟阿隆索并肩的另一个男人身上。  
“赛琳娜，你知道那是谁吗？夏维旁边的？”他小声地问。  
赛琳娜又翻了个白眼，“那是你爹。”

17  
“哎呀，阿隆索先生，您何必生那么大的气呢？您看，您儿子不是还活着吗？”大胡子嘴上说得很轻松，手里的剑却仍然比着亨德森的喉咙。  
阿隆索很想发作，心里担心自己孩子的安全。但是看着加在亨德森脖子上的剑，他也不敢贸然开枪。  
“不过，我真得感谢您把斯蒂文·杰拉德带来了。这可是帮了弗格森大人一个大忙呢！”大胡子得意地笑笑，四周的丛林里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，几十个英格兰的士兵从里面钻了出来，曼彻斯特的旗帜毫不掩饰地在他们上空飘扬。一个人影走近了，阿隆索睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着那个人，更难以置信地盯着那个人手里挟持着的身影。  
“迈克尔？”杰拉德的声音都变了调，“你不是在纽卡斯尔生活吗？怎么——大卫·贝克汉姆，你放了他！放了迈克尔！”  
另一边，在水里听到这句话的莫雷诺这次不用赛琳娜去按他，就自觉地扑通一下沉到水里去了。他觉得自己脑子要过载了，先是知道自己的父亲是自己从小听到大的传奇故事的主角斯蒂文·杰拉德，随后又听见了那些传奇故事里另一个主角，让杰拉德不惜一切从死神手里抢回来的竹马好友迈克尔·欧文的名字。原来那些传说都是真的——他觉得自己需要待在水里冷静好一会儿。  
“杰拉德先生，我们又见面了，”大卫·贝克汉姆无论在什么时候都能保持优雅和风度，即使在现在，他脸上仍然挂着微笑，仿佛是在白金汉宫里和首相面对面地谈话一样，“我代表弗格森首相，前来跟您谈判一件事，希望您能像二十五年前同我合作去救回迈克尔一样，再跟我配合一次。”  
“既然是谈判，就把迈克尔和哼豆他们放了，不要伤害别人！”杰拉德最看不惯这些阴招。  
“那可不行，迈克尔可是我的底牌呢，”贝克汉姆把手里的匕首压在欧文的脖子上，语气里带着危险的亲昵。欧文应该在事先被灌了药，因此完全不能动弹，只能任由贝克汉姆挟持着他，“斯蒂文，说来我还得感谢你，愿意跟我合作在二十五年前救回迈克尔。否则，我还真不知道该拿什么要挟你。”  
阿隆索扭头去担心地看着杰拉德。不管什么时候，迈克尔·欧文永远是杰拉德心底最柔软的那块地方，这从他二十五年前和杰拉德启程去戴维·琼斯的魔域救迈克尔时他就意识到了。当时如此，现在估计也是如此。  
“说吧，你要谈判什么？”果然，杰拉德松了口。  
贝克汉姆冲着杰拉德扔过去一卷卷轴。阿隆索蹲下身捡起来，打开，递给杰拉德看。  
卷轴上只画着一把钥匙。  
“你从哪知道的这东西？”杰拉德变了脸色。  
“若要人不知，除非己莫为，”贝克汉姆皮笑肉不笑，“而且，我还要给你看一个东西。”  
在他身后，两个士兵抬着一个布满了灰尘的石质箱子走了上来。贝克汉姆叫他们把这个箱子放在自己脚边，然后抬头看着杰拉德。  
一时之间整个空间都静寂了下来，所有人的目光都死死盯着那个箱子，刚重新浮出水面的莫雷诺也不例外。他看着那个古旧的箱子，突然想起了那些传说故事的后半部分——  
“斯蒂文·杰拉德在救回了自己的好友之后，引起了戴维·琼斯的不满，他觉得自己作为海洋上霸主的地位遭遇了来自人类的威胁。双方最后在伊斯坦布尔附近的海域展开了决战，在决战中，斯蒂文一度处于下风，安菲尔德号也遭到了严重的损毁。在最后，他跟海洋女神签订了契约，借助她的力量击败了戴维·琼斯，成为了大西洋之上新的霸主。但是他付出的代价却也是惨重的。他将自己的心脏挖了出来，锁在了聚魂棺里，放置在世界上一个没有人知道的角落，再把开锁的钥匙随身带在自己的身上。这样，只要他的心脏不被刺穿，他就可以一直待在安菲尔德号上面，和这艘船同生共死……”  
聚魂棺……聚魂棺！  
莫雷诺惊恐地看着那个箱子，贝克汉姆怎么找到它的？他控制不住地惊叫一声——就连赛琳娜都来不及把他给按进水里。  
贝克汉姆狐疑地往他们藏身的地方看了一眼，赛琳娜赶紧扯着莫雷诺顺着溪水转移了阵地。  
杰拉德脸色铁青地看着贝克汉姆脚边的聚魂棺，“你是怎么找到这个的？”  
“谁叫你当时那么惦记迈克尔，把这么贵重的东西交给他保管呢？”贝克汉姆说着，低头看着怀里迈克尔，甚至刻意亲了亲他的额头，“我已经回答了足够多的问题了。说吧，杰拉德先生，您是否愿意和我们合作？”  
阿隆索盯着杰拉德，拼命地摇头。在利物浦待了二十年，他太明白曼彻斯特人的想法了。只要拿到了钥匙，打开了聚魂棺，就能得到杰拉德的心脏，控制住杰拉德的行动。加里·内维尔想借此掌控整个大西洋，他绝不能允许这样的事情发生。  
“如果我不同意呢？”杰拉德看着贝克汉姆。聚魂棺的材质很是特殊，除非用钥匙，否则用任何其他的办法都别想打开。  
“那你就得跟迈克尔和你的儿子告别了。”贝克汉姆的匕首抵在欧文的脖子上，都压出了印子。欧文动弹不了，脸色苍白，只能朝着杰拉德大喊：“斯蒂文，你真的不救我么？”  
杰拉德闭上了眼睛，扭过头去，不忍再看欧文一眼。  
“斯蒂文，要是卡拉在，他一定会救我的！”欧文又大声喊起来。  
“废物！”赛琳娜冲欧文翻了个白眼，从岸边拾起一块石头，瞄准贝克汉姆的手臂扔了过去。  
她的准头不错，可能是这么多年攻击水手们练出来的。石头砸中了贝克汉姆的手腕，他吃痛松开了欧文，但还是挣扎着，把匕首朝欧文扎过去，刺入了欧文的右胸，一时间鲜血喷涌而出。  
欧文倒在地上，倒在不老泉的泉水边。  
空间里所有的人都愣住了。莫雷诺趁机有样学样，抓起一块石头精准地砸中了正在看戏的大胡子的后脑勺。亨德森迅速地从他的钳制里挣脱出来，一脚踢在大胡子的下巴上，夺过对方手里的佩剑，然后电光火石之间一剑砍下了大胡子同伙的脑袋，喷溅而出的鲜血染红了拉拉纳的衣服。  
拉拉纳站起来理了理衣服，从已经死去的人鱼捕手手里夺过手枪和本属于自己的佩剑，优雅地挽了个剑花。把剑尖指向了曼彻斯特的士兵们。  
亨德森和他背靠背，冷冷地看着重伤的大胡子。  
杰拉德错愕地盯着倒在地上的欧文，目光里满是难以置信。在他的印象里，贝克汉姆向来对欧文关爱有加，他始终不敢相信贝克汉姆会真的伤害欧文。  
“准备作战！保护好亨德森和拉拉纳上尉！”阿隆索沉声对身后安菲尔德号的水手们发令，另外一边，来自曼彻斯特的士兵们也做好了作战的准备。  
气氛一时剑拔弩张。

18  
啪！啪！啪！  
贝克汉姆鼓掌的声音在这样紧张的气氛中突兀地响起。  
“很好，夏维·阿隆索，你果然一直都这么机敏，”贝克汉姆的夸赞毫无诚意可言，“可惜了，你们就算把我在这给杀了，也改变不了故事的结局。”  
他的目光落在地上的欧文身上一秒钟，然后又落在了不远处严阵以待的亨德森和拉拉纳身上。最后，他才缓缓地开了口，“因为拉拉纳上尉在前去寻找不老泉的路上遭遇了风暴，全体船员尸骨无存，因此，国王陛下不幸地不治。弗格森首相在这样危急悲痛的关头勇敢地站出来主持大局，扶持新国王继位。”  
莫雷诺的手把岩石都要挖出缝隙来了，他没想到这场阴谋最后的指向居然是那个王座！  
他扭头，紧张地盯着阿隆索，心脏扑通扑通地跳，不，绝不能让曼彻斯特人的诡计得逞！  
“你的故事编得很好，”阿隆索说，胸有成竹地，“可惜，百密一疏。”  
“卡拉和南多在我们启程赶到不老泉的同时就已经启程紧急返回伦敦了。算算时间，想必现在兰帕德伯爵都已经在清算从曼彻斯特缴获的战利品了吧。”  
贝克汉姆神色一滞，“不可能！”  
“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，”阿隆索冷笑，“曼彻斯特的那点小心思，这么多年一直都被全英格兰看在眼睛里。切尔西怕不是早就想动手了，这不，送上门的机会呢。”  
贝克汉姆仍是不敢相信，惶然地摇了摇头。不过他很快镇定下来，“好，是我疏忽了，不过故事的结局有一点是不会改变的。”  
“来了不老泉的人，没有一个能再活着出去。”  
这句话就像一个开关，点燃了这个火药桶，双方的士兵和水手们混站在一起。拉拉纳和亨德森也加入了战斗。事实证明，拉拉纳能够成为英格兰最年轻的上尉绝非侥幸。他很轻松地就干掉了几个士兵，其余的几个惶惶然不敢随意靠近，于是形成了一个包围圈，警惕着，离他好几米远。  
拉拉纳不耐烦地，“你们是一个一个来，还是一起上？”  
说完，他一剑准确地刺中了离他最近的士兵的心窝。剩下的几个一拥而上，他灵巧地躲过来斜刺里的一剑，右手持剑刺中对方的小腹，然后看也不看身后，左手扬手对着身后就是一枪，一个想要偷袭的士兵应声倒下。  
“哼豆，小心你的斜后方！”在混战中，他还不忘关照亨德森。  
另一边，杰拉德和贝克汉姆也战在一起。两个人都是一等一的高手，因此彼此的过招看地其他人眼花缭乱，就连阿隆索都插不上手，只能站在一边，帮杰拉德赶走那些企图来偷袭的无耻之徒。他好几次试图加入战局，但是都因为害怕误伤了杰拉德而只能告终。  
在一片刀光剑影里，没有人注意到之前被亨德森打成重伤的大胡子吃力而缓慢地从地上爬了起来，从自己死去同伴的背包里翻到了先前拉拉纳手里的圣杯，手捧着圣杯挣扎着朝不老泉的方向爬过去。  
莫雷诺意外看到了这一幕，他心头一跳，赶紧抓着岸边的石头朝大胡子扔去。可是他的运气像是用完了一样，这一次他怎么砸都砸不中。  
不多时，大胡子已经爬到了不老泉边上，从衣兜里掏出了先前准备好的装着人鱼泪水的小瓶。莫雷诺惊叫了一声，“不！”  
杰拉德也终于注意到了，看见大胡子眼里闪着贪婪的光，用圣杯接满了两杯泉水，然后拧开小瓶，往其中的一杯里倒了去。接着强行扯过来躺在地上的欧文，拔出对方右胸上插着的匕首，扳开对方的嘴，企图把没有加入人鱼泪水的那杯泉水灌进他嘴里。  
“迈克尔！”杰拉德一慌，分了神，露了个破绽。贝克汉姆一下把他的剑给打掉，连带着人也被打翻在地，随后举起手里的剑朝他刺过来——  
砰！拉拉纳在这一刻及时赶到，从贝克汉姆身后开了枪，子弹穿过对方肩膀，擦着杰拉德耳朵飞过。  
贝克汉姆因此剑一歪，刺偏了，扎进杰拉德身旁的泥土里暂时拔不出来。杰拉德却无暇顾及自己身边的状况，用最快的速度从地上爬了起来，剑都没捡就不顾一切地朝欧文奔去。  
可是他还是迟了一步。大胡子捏着欧文的鼻子，把一整杯水都灌了进去。然后再举起自己的那一杯，仰头，一饮而尽。  
“听说欧文先生从戴维·琼斯的魔域被带回来了之后意外地获得了永生的能力，我也不知道是不是事实。不过这次我倒是可以知道答案了。”大胡子先前被亨德森伤得不轻，因此现在说话也困难，但是他说完后还是拼尽全力在嘴角扯出了一个狞笑。  
“迈克尔！”杰拉德扑通一下跪在欧文身边，把自己的竹马搂在怀里。欧文因为失血过多，已经说不出话来。迷药的劲儿已经过了，他眼神迷朦着伸手想要抱住杰拉德，可是手到了半空中就无力地垂下，整个人脑袋一歪昏死过去。  
“迈克尔……”杰拉德死死地抱着欧文不肯撒手。阿隆索和陆陆续续结束了战斗的亨德森以及拉拉纳赶了过来，也只能尴尬地杵在杰拉德身后看着这一幕。  
莫雷诺担心自己亲人朋友的安危，想要从水里爬到岸上，却被赛琳娜给一把扯住胳膊。  
“那瓶眼泪，是你的吧？”赛琳娜问他。  
他点头，“是，赛琳娜，你快放了我，我要去看看哼豆他们怎么样了！”  
“现在还不是时候！”赛琳娜扯着他不放，“刚才那个大胡子已经把不老泉泉水喝下去了，不老泉的仪式结束了，但是好戏还在后面呢！现在过去太危险了，你在这好好看着！”

19  
亨德森站在杰拉德后面，一脸不解地看着杰拉德抱着已经昏迷的欧文。  
“我说，我们得先带迈克尔……”他看了眼一旁阿隆索的脸色，赶忙改口，“我们得先带欧文先生出去疗伤吧？”  
阿隆索的脸色更难看了，“都喝下不老泉的水了，还能怎么疗伤？”  
“啊？”亨德森仍然是一脸茫然，扭头去看拉拉纳，“亚当，你说的那个不老泉的仪式，就是这个吗？究竟是怎么回事？”  
“你连不老泉的仪式是什么都不知道？”这下轮到阿隆索惊愕了，“我知道弗格森对你们保密地很好，但是——”  
“我的错，我没告诉他，”拉拉纳回避着亨德森和阿隆索的目光，“我不知道该怎么解释这个所谓的仪式。这太残忍了。”  
“确实残忍，要不是我和斯蒂文及时赶到，现在喝下那杯水的就是你和哼豆了！”阿隆索没好气地说，“简单来说，不老泉的仪式需要两个人，分别喝下那两个圣杯中装的水，其中一个杯子里加了人鱼眼泪，另一个杯子里没有。而喝掉没有人鱼眼泪那杯水的人的剩余寿命都会转接给另一个人。”  
亨德森沉默了，看着杰拉德还是抱着欧文，让欧文依靠在他臂弯里昏睡着，这原来是在做最后的告别。  
“等一下。”一个声音突兀地响起，亨德森看见莫雷诺和赛琳娜从溪水里望着这边，刚刚出声的正是赛琳娜。  
“赛琳娜？”阿隆索疑惑又吃惊地开口，“你怎么还在这儿？”  
“我要是不在这儿，谁还能来帮你呢，”赛琳娜说，“我都告诉你过他用的眼泪是你儿子的，你居然还没有反应过来？哦，也是，你离开白帽湾太久了，变得跟人类一样傻，有些最近发生的事你当然不知道。”  
“难道用什么眼泪还有讲究吗？”拉拉纳很好奇，“我只从书上读到过说，人鱼混血的眼泪效果会更好，但是具体是怎样的一个效果，书上没写。”  
“人类和人鱼的关系那么糟糕，你们的书上有详细记载才怪，”赛琳娜哼了一声，“还效果会更好，你们那帮学者真是白痴！”  
“所以效果是什么，赛琳娜小姐？”这次问话的是杰拉德。  
“也没什么，就是……”她故意拖长了音调，“两杯水的效果会转换吧。”  
一刹那间空间内又安静下来，大胡子难以置信地突出着眼珠子，看看欧文，又看看自己，再看看赛琳娜，“你在骗人！你这种不识好歹的畜生，就应该被割了舌头活活晒死！你们人鱼就是一种满嘴谎言的生物！”  
“你闭嘴！”亨德森走过去，一脚踹在大胡子脸上。  
“我骗不骗人无所谓，反正不老泉马上就到要发作的时候了，你自己等着看结局吧！”赛琳娜摊摊手。  
是的，亨德森紧张地退后了几步，大胡子和欧文喝下不老泉的水也已经有这么久了，也是时候发作了。  
大胡子还在咆哮，唾沫横飞，像是用尽了他最后的气力。两股白色的旋风从他和欧文身边冒出来，包围了他们，把他们两个人全部隐在了里面。不多时他们便听见了大胡子凄厉的惨叫声，像是在经受什么严酷的折磨。亨德森立马挡在拉拉纳身前，拔出手枪紧张地指着那个旋风，全神贯注。  
大胡子的嚎叫声越来越凄厉，一只血肉模糊的手突然从旋风里伸了出来，朝着欧文扑过去。杰拉德一手护着欧文，一手抓起先前被扔在地上的匕首朝那团旋风里掷了过去。  
那只手堪堪停在了空中，像是被什么东西给牵制住了一样。紧接着，亨德森看见了他此生都绝不会忘记的景象，那只手上的血肉迅速地腐烂，变成焦炭一样的黑色，散发出尸体一样的味道，迅速地枯萎，剥落，最后变成一只还在晃动的枯骨，咔哒咔哒，发出骨节移动的响声。最后连响声也随着手指指节的最后一次抖动而停止，白色的旋风随即散去，方才还活生生的一个人已经变成了一具骨架，毫无生气地仰面躺倒在地上。  
杰拉德紧张地看着自己怀里的欧文，他身上的旋风也已经消散了，但是他一点变化也没有。  
“他的伤口好像在愈合！”拉拉纳眼尖，指着欧文方才被匕首重创的右胸，那里的伤口在以肉眼可见的速度消失。  
莫雷诺趁机爬到了岸上，小跑着扑进亨德森和阿隆索的怀里。  
欧文发出轻微的一声呻吟，睁开眼醒了过来。  
“没事了，已经结束了，”杰拉德揉着欧文的头发安慰着他，“我们这就离开这里。”  
阿隆索啧了一声，不去看他们，环视四周，却发现赛琳娜已经不见了踪影，“咦，赛琳娜呢？”  
“她已经走了。她说她就是来看热闹的，不想和人类的事务产生任何纠葛，”莫雷诺说，“对了，夏维，她走之前特意叫我转告你，说你吃醋的样子真可爱，就是一点都不凶!"

20  
一切终于都尘埃落定了？  
踏上安菲尔德号的甲板的时候，亨德森这样想。  
卡拉格和托雷斯已经在船上等他们许久，“英格兰的情况已经逐渐安定下来了，我叫路易斯在伦敦守着，顺带帮忙弗兰克收尾。”托雷斯难得正经地跟杰拉德汇报着任务的完成情况，“还有，弗兰克刚刚来的消息，要提拔拉拉纳上尉为海军少校。”  
杰拉德点点头，“我们先回一趟英格兰，把孩子们和迈克尔送回去。”  
“迈克尔要回英格兰？”托雷斯竖起耳朵。  
“离开不老泉的时候他跟虾比谈了谈，最后还是决定回纽卡斯尔继续居住，不留在安菲尔德号上。”杰拉德说。  
托雷斯如释重负。  
返程的路上一切都风平浪静，远没有他们出海时的那番惊心动魄。亨德森跟阿隆索谈了自己以后的打算，“我想陪着亚当回英格兰。”  
阿隆索点头表示同意，然后扭头看着莫雷诺，“你呢？”  
“我想待在安菲尔德号上，就像我小时候想的那样！”  
“不过，夏维，在我下船之前，我还有个疑问想问你。当然，阿尔贝托和亚当同样也很好奇。”亨德森说，一旁的莫雷诺也眼睛亮亮。  
“什么疑问？”  
“二十五年前，究竟发生了什么？”  
阿隆索变得严肃起来，扭头看着船长室外的风景。此刻已经是晚上，夜色笼罩了整个大西洋，像是一块黑色的深沉的幕布。海洋潋滟的水面上反射着安菲尔德号的灯光。他盯着沉沉夜色看了一会儿，叹了口气，“二十五年前，我刚刚告别白帽湾，走进人类的世界。我从小就对人类很感兴趣，所以当时不顾所有同族的劝阻搭了艘商船离开。可是我刚到图尔图嘉岛——那个海盗的大本营——就被发现了。人鱼捕手们想把我带回欧洲去卖钱。不过斯蒂文发现了这一切，把我救了下来。”  
“之后我就一直跟在斯蒂文的身边。但是不久后，贝克汉姆，是，就是那个曼彻斯特的家伙，突然找到了斯蒂文。那时候贝克汉姆在西班牙皇家海军服役，他告诉斯蒂文，迈克尔·欧文是他的战友，却在一次战争中不幸落水，被戴维·琼斯带去了魔域。迈克尔是斯蒂文从小的竹马，因此斯蒂文决定和这个来路不明的家伙合作，用贝克汉姆手中的地图一同去‘世界的尽头’把迈克尔给救回来。”  
“之后的事情你们都知道了，那些传奇故事你们从小听到大，就是夸张了点儿，但是八九不离十。”  
“可是这跟不老泉有什么关系吗？”亨德森跟阿隆索讲了他看见的刻着内维尔名字的石头。  
“二十五年前，加里·内维尔也恰巧第一次知道了不老泉的存在，于是带着一支队伍偷偷开始了对于不老泉的探寻，也因此第一次把白帽湾搅得天翻地覆。我从南多那里知道了这事，赶紧和斯蒂文带着人过去阻拦，可还是慢了一步，让内维尔完成了不老泉的仪式——不然你以为为什么他能活这么久还这么年轻！我和斯蒂文觉得不老泉的存在会导致人鱼一族的生活永不安宁，所以我们毁掉了不老泉。可是还是没能阻止这次的事情重演——曼彻斯特人总是贼心不改！”  
“斯蒂文也因此被曼彻斯特人通缉。我有了阿尔贝托之后，斯蒂文担心在船上会让我们跟着受危险，所以让我回到利物浦去，还叫路易斯和佩佩陪着我一起开了家小酒馆。”  
阿隆索说完，看着亨德森和莫雷诺，“还有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯……”莫雷诺犹豫了一会儿，“一个很蠢的问题。小时候听的故事里不是说斯蒂文跟海洋女神做了交易之后永远不能踏上陆地吗？那为什么他还能登上小岛？”  
阿隆索笑了起来，“真正的交易内容是不准登上大陆！岛屿是海洋的一部分！”

尾声  
赶跑了亨德森和莫雷诺两个麻烦精，阿隆索推开船长室的门，走到船头的甲板上。已经有个人站在那里了，正抬头仰望着天上的星空。  
“喂，”阿隆索推了推杰拉德握在船舷上的手，把船长的斗篷披在对方身上，“晚上这么冷，你也不多穿一点。待会儿冻感冒了怎么办？”  
“安菲尔德号的船长会感冒？”杰拉德挑起眉毛，“我怎么不知道传奇故事里有这么一个情节。”  
“你啊，”阿隆索亲昵地靠在杰拉德肩膀上，“传奇故事里也可没写安菲尔德的船长腹股沟会受伤。”  
杰拉德伸手刮了刮阿隆索的鼻子，“终于跟孩子们说完话啦？”  
“嗯。哼豆想回英格兰去，阿尔贝托想留在船上。”  
“你舍得让哼豆走？”  
“他都那么大了，有什么照顾不好自己的。再说了，”阿隆索听见身后的甲板上有响声，回头刚好看见亨德森和拉拉纳在船舱外甲板上靠着侧舷边说着话，“再说了他不是还有亚当嘛。”  
“船明天就要靠岸默西赛德了，这之后你有什么打算吗？”  
“我有得选吗？”阿隆索好笑地看着杰拉德，“当然是陪你在大海上看星星。”  
杰拉德搂过阿隆索，一同抬头看着天上。  
大西洋晚上的星空确实很是璀璨。  
Fin.


End file.
